Below Average
by Master of Air
Summary: CHAPTER 14 UP!, Yumi lived a normal, quiet life with a loving family in the Fire Nation. She was oblivious to the war happening around her, will she fall apart when she is needed to save her own father from the Fire Lords' clutches? ZukoXOC in later chapt
1. Chapter 1

**Below Average**

**Chapter Uno**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of it's characters, if I did, then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I? However, I do own my multiple OC's, such as; Yumi, Aru, Meru...ect.

**Summary:** A below average fire bender girl,Yumi, didn't really mind her life that much, sure she had a really annoying brother, and a mom who was always on her back about something or other, but hey, life could be worse, right? When her life is suddenly entangeled with a certain princes, could her life get quickly complicated? possible pairing? ZukoXOC? maybe...

--------------------

" Yumi! Where did you put those sacks of potatos I asked for?" Yumi's aggitated mother urged from the fire bender's small home on the outskirts of a city called Bozai City. Yumi gathered the wood that was stacked neatly beside her and ran into her cottage. Her mother was tending to a stove, gentle flames would sputter every now and then. The older woman motioned for Yumi to come to the fire.

" This fire is getting low, do you mind?" She asked. Yumi looked at the fire, it was indeed getting low.

" Why don't you just add more wood?" Yumi questioned. Her mother gave her a sour face.

" The wood is being rationed, you know that. Now do as your mother tells you." She commanded sternly. Meru was a stout and grim woman, she was very conservative and was always worrying about her only daughter and, besides her older son, the only fire bender in the family.

" Of course, mother." Yumi couldn't help her curiosity, it was her father's main trait after all. Yumi snapped her fingers and the flame got higher. Too high. It started to burn the top of the brick lining that covered the hot stove. Yumi's eyes widened.

She messed up again.

" Oops, sorry about that." Yumi muttered trying to take control of the fire again. Eventually it died down. Yumi glanced down at her mother. She was glaring up at her.

" You really need to get a handle on that, Yumi." She said simply, and walked back to the counter where she was cutting up vegetibles. Yumi watched her walk away, then slumped her shoulders.

" I'll go find Aru." She said smally and walked out the door. It creaked shut and she walked down the grassy hill that led to a ravine. Yumi's brother, Aru, was always practicing his fire bending, so he could one day be involved in the army, like their father.

" Hey, Aru, are you down there?" Yumi called down the pit, when she got no answer, she leaned in closer. Suddenly a wall of fire spurted up and became dangerously close, inches away from her face. She held her hands up to sheild her face and the fire spread apart, so a gap was left in it, preventing Yumi's skin from being burned. Yumi opened one eye, and could see her brother smirking up at her.

The fire disappeared and the boy, clad in reds and blacks, jumped up out of the ravine. He managed to stand in front of Yumi, he was a good few inches taller then her so she had to tilt her head slightly to see him. He smiled innocently, like he hadn't just tried to fry his little sister with flames. She narrowed her eyes at him and attempted to slap him in the head. He caught her hand and let go of it, so it fell to her side.

" Remember what father always said, dear sister. Always keep your guard up, " He winked. " You never know where an enemy might be hiding." He said, matter-of-factly. She glared at him and crossed her arms.

" Oh, you shut up!" She cried.

" So touchy..." He said with a broad smile, he quite enjoyed making her squirm.

Yumi turned on her heel and stomped back up the hill, she turned quickly and yelled back down the hill. " You could have killed me, you jerk!" She yelled, and continued up the hill. Aru grinned and followed Yumi up the hill.

" Hey, Yumi, wait up! Oh, come on, I was just joking around with you, sis!" Aru yelled up the hill, Yumi didn't look back but ran faster over the hill.

Aru was laughing, but he stopped when pressure was felt on his shoulder. He turned around and a man that was dressed in red and black like him, but he had a strange helmet on and his face was covered. Aru frowned and looked at the meaty paw on his shoulder.

" Who are you?" He asked, his shoulder felt warm, the man was warming it, he was a fire bender. He must have been a soilder. Yumi and her family had lived so far out in the country that they barley remembered what the soliders looked like up close. Aru shrugged out of the man's grip and took a few steps back.

" I have orders to take you and your family into custody, son." The man said lowly. His voice was a still monotone. Aru backed up again, he eyes full of fear.

" What? On what grounds?" Aru's voice trembeled as he spoke. Just then, Yumi came bounding down the hill, unaware of the situation her older brother was in, and essentially herself. She stopped when she spotted the unknown man. Aru spun around.

" Get out of here, Yumi, you and mom get to saftey!" Aru cried, Yumi stood there. Aru turned back to the soilder and held his hands out, a jet of fire came out of his hand, the soilder dodged it easily and slipped behind Aru. He hit the back of his neck and Aru fell onto the ground unconcious. Yumi stared in utter shock and the man lifted her brother and slung him over his shoulder. The soilder turned to Yumi, she stumbeled. She looked past him and five more men that looked identical to the first came rushing up the hill. Yumi regained feeling in her legs and ran at her house as fast as her legs would carry her.

She could see her house in veiw and when she got to the door she burst in. Her mother looked very surprised at Yumi's sudden appearence. She grasped her mother's shoulders.

" Mom, we have to leave, they got Aru...COME ON!" She yelled, as her mother gaped, three fire nation soilders ran through the doors. Yumi pointed to the back door. Meru nodded and dropped what she was holding anf bolted to the door. Yumi followed her mother.

Yumi and Meru had run until they got to a shaded area. They had lost the fire nation soilder a little ways back, but they could still hear shouts in the distance. Meru turned to her frightened daughter.

" Listen to me, Yumi. You must find Prince Zuko, he owes your father. You go to him and tell him what's happening. He will help you!" Yumi stared at her mother.

" Prince Zuk--?" She started to question, but Meru stopped her and continued.

" I will flee to the nearest town and hide. You go find the Prince. It's our only hope, please GO NOW!" Meru cried, and pushed Yumi. Yumi widened eyes shut, and she nodded. She hugged her mother and ran in the opposite direction. The closest port was two miles.

------------

Momentai! Hope you likes it. If you want me to continue tell what what you liked or dislikes in reveiws, I lurrrvvve reviews! ha ha ha ha ha...too many 'ha ha's' Eh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Dos**

**------------**

Yumi ran almost the whole way to the port, but all she could think about was her mom, and her brother. Why were the fire nation soilders coming after her family? Her father was a captian, what was going on? She slowed her pace when she reached a small town on the sea. Yumi looked around, their were docks in the distance. She quickened her pace again and without paying attention, crashed into someone. She looked down and a woman was on the ground, she was trembeling as her fallen groceries lay strewn everywhere. Yumi felt a wave of compassion for the woman. She bent down and started to pick up the fallen food.

" Sorry about that, ma'am, but I'm in a hurry. Are you hurt?" She asked, gathering the items, the woman slowly got up, cradeling the remaining groceries on the floor.

" No, no. I'm sorry I bumped into you, thank you for this." She said lowly, eyeing the groceries Yumi still held in her aims. Yumi nodded and handed the groceries to her.

" Well, bye." Yumi said, and ran off in the direction of the docks. The woman dropped her groceries, and a sinister look appeared on her face then as she watched the girl run off. She walked over to the neighboring ally and peered down it.

" That the girl?" A voice rang out from the dark passage. The woman grinned.

" Yeah. That deserters child." She sneered, as she watched Yumi in the distance. She was apparently arguing with the boat captain to let her on.

" It's strange. We so easily caught that older boy, but this girl was slippery." The male voice concluded. He stepped out of the shadows then to reveal a man cloaked in dark red, his hair was slick back, he wore a menacing smirk.

" I agree." The woman said, leaning against the cold, stone wall.

" Did you find the woman?" The man asked, as he watched a pack of people crowd onto the ship that was in front of the docks. Apparently Yumi had convinced the captain to let her on. She hastily tryed to blend in with the other people getting on board.

The woman hesitated. " No, sir. We couldn't track her as easily as we thought." She said, smally.

" That's fine. The children were our main concern. Catch the girl first. Follow her, and don't blow your cover this time." The man said quickly, he looked both ways and trotted down the sidewalk. The woman nodded and went in the other direction. She made her way to the ship, the captain was admitting some of the last people on. When he saw the woman approaching his eyes got bright.

" Why if it isn't my favorite delivery girl!" He laughed with a smile. " Did you find out about those packages, Celia?" He asked. The woman named Celia nodded and pointed to a small huddle of leather bound packages behind them. She fished out of her pocket a cap, that had the name of the shipyard on it. She pulled her hair up into it and pulled it down over her eyes, she nodded once to the captain and made her way up the ramp.

-----

Yumi felt out of place on the ship, of course it was made up of her people, but they were all in groups, families and friends, together. She stood awakardly in the center of the groups, alone. It made her long for her own family even more then before. She felt tears in her eyes. She hit herself mentally for being such a wimp. Her brother and her father would never cry in this same situation. Yumi shifted her glance to examine her surroundings. Their was little light, all the light that shone in was from a window that had long crevases in it. Yumi sighed and looked around, she was surpised to see a little boy staring up at her, with his mouth partially open.

" Um..hello." She said to him. He kept staring, she laughed uncomfortabley. An old man came up behind the two, he put his hand on the little boys' shoulder, their heights were almost identical.

" You look so lonley over here, miss. Would you like to come sit with us?" He asked with a smile, the little boy grinned at her and nodded.

" Thank you, I would like that." She said politely, smiling at the litte boy and then the old man. Yumi followed then over to a corner where another little boy, a little older then the previous one, sat playing with a toy that was decorated with a lot of beads and the such. The boy ran over to the other one and started to grab the toy. The old man sat down next to the two boys, he motioned for Yumi to do the same. She obeyed and collapsed on the floor rather harshly.

" Hmm, you don't seem too well." He examined Yumi, she was panting slightly. " Are you alright, child?"

Yumi nodded happily. " Sure, I just had to run to catch the boat, you know how it is." She laughed, the old man eyed her suspiously.

" My name is Makoto, what's yours?" One of the little boys suddenly piped up.

" I like your name Makoto, I'm Yumi." She said sweetly. The little boy grinned as he went back to playing with the toy, the other one looked up.

" And I'm Tanaki, where is your mommy and daddy?" The other one said, trying to get ahold of the toy Makoto was playing with.

" Tanaki, don't be rude." The old man scolded. Yumi smiled at the boy.

" Sorry, gramps." Tanaki whimpered.

" My mommy and daddy are with my brother. I'm going to meet them at the next port." She explained, which was almost a flat-out lie, but it wasn't as if she could say that she didn't know where her whole family was at all.

" Oooh." The boy said, agreeing. She smiled at him, then turned back to the old man.

" Where are you all heading to?" She asked.

" Fairing. We live their." The man answered simply. Fairing, that name was familair. It was the next port, the one she was heading to.

It was getting dark and Makoto and Tanaki had fallen asleep, their grandfather was sipping tea, when Yumi got up and stretched. She looked around, most people were sleeping too. She wondered how many of them were fire benders like herself. She walked over to the steel door that they had come into. She put her hand on the door knob, it made a chreeching metalic sound as it opened a crack. Yumi pulled it more and slipped out the door. She walked up the many stairs and out through and open hatch in the cool night. The frigid air hit her face and whipped her hair back. She stepped out and looked around, their was no one around, except a woman. She was leaning over one of the sides, staring out into the blackness of the sea. She looked familiar.

" The sea is lifeless at night, almost threatening." The woman mused, without turning around.

" Are you talking to me?" Yumi asked. The woman turned, she smirked.

" Don't you agree...Yumi?" The woman asked, ignoring Yumi's question. Yumi gasped.

" H-how did you know my name?" Yumi asked, backing up. She froze. It was the woman she helped earlier.

" I have orders to take you to The Fire Lord, Yumi. Your brother is already there." Celia said lightly.

" You took my brother." Yumi eyes flashed with anger. Celia laughed.

" Well, not me personally, he was so weak. I didn't even have to take care of him myself." She chuckeled and rested one of her hands on her hip.

" Shut up. My brother is strong," Yumi narrowed her eyes. " I won't let you capture me. I must find Prince Zuko!" Yumi cried.

She started to shake as she focused and concentrated with of all her effort to use all of the fire she could muster. She held out both of her hands and postioned her arms so they were pointing directly at Celia.

" What are you going to do, child, throw a punch?" Celia taunted. Yumi ignored this.She could feel the energy burning through her body, suddenly two streams of fire shot out of her hands.

But...it was weak and sputtered into nothing but steam, before it reached the Fire Nation Scout, Celia.

" WHAT?" Yumi shouted, appalled by her failed attempt. The boat rocked then and Yumi lost her balance, she fell on her arm, she could feel the tendants in her forearm stretch. She winced in pain but forced herself to stay silent, as she glared up at the now approaching woman.

" This was easier then I expected. Your just a two-bit fire bender. I suppose you didn't inherit anything useful from the dirt bag father of yours." She snarled. Yumi tried to back up, but just fell back onto her arm again, this time she cried out in pain as she reinjured it.

" I have to find Prince Zuko!" She yelled.

---------

Whoo. Well, I hope all you reiewiers enjoy this. I updated a chapter a day, that's pretty good for me, lol. Please REVEIW, I LOOOVE REWIES! Tell me what you think about my OC, Yumi, if you want!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**------**

" Get up."

" Let...go of me..." Yumi murmmered as Celia grasped her hair, making Yumi hover over the ground slightly.

" _Your a joke of a fire bender_." Celia hissed in Yumi's ear. Yumi stay silent, the pain in her arm, now searing. Celia let her drop, she stare at her for a moment, unsatisfied with her opponent. Actually, she was just supposed to capture her quickly and bring her back to the Fire Lord as soon as possible, but Celia quite enjoyed playing games with her prey.

" I said, _get up!_" She screamed and kicked Yumi hard in the side. She winced, but held in her scream. Celia smirked. " Why would the Fire Lord go to so much trouble to capture a _below average_ fire bending girl?" She asked more to herself, then to Yumi. Yumi held in an anger filled gasp. Celia sensed this and bent down.

" What is it, sweetie? Got something to say, huh, miss mediocore?" She taunted. Yumi lunged out and grabbed her ankle with her good hand. Celia's eyes widened and she wriggeled free from Yumi's grasp and fell back. She looked at her ankle, it had large finger shaped burn marks that caressed her pale skin. Bits of dead skin flittered off as she moved it.

" What did you do, you vermin!" She looked, shocked at her flesh. Yumi managed to stand up, she grinned.

" Something to get you distracted, that's all." She answered, smiling up at her.

" You little brat, how dare you!" Celia half-yelled and without warning shot a blast of fire right at Yumi. Yumi looked frightened for a moment, but brought her trembeling hand up and produced a small fire ball, it hovered in her hand.

" Good enough..." She muttered and threw it up into the air, she started to manipulate it then brought it down, until it was resting soundly in front of her.

Celias' attack was now heading at Yumi, it hit the fire wall and it melted into it. Yumi snapped her fingers and the wall disapeared. She looked down amazingly at her non-injured hand.

"...I did it?" She stared. " YEAH, I DID IT!" She jumped up happily, but the pain in her arm was remembered, and she grasped it.

" Don't celebrate just yet, girly." Celia ran forward and crashed into Yumi's side. A surge of pain slid through her body as the initial impact was hit apon her forearm. She fell.

Celia hovered over her. " Done yet?" She asked. Yumi turned on her side, she closed her eyes, hot tears were felt through her eyelids.

"..."

" SPEAK, YOU DUMB GIRL!" She commanded and attempted to kick her side again, but a figure appeared in front of Yumi's almost limp body then, Celia halted.

" That's enough, dear Celia." A stern voice said. Celia gaped when she recognized the voice. She bowed.

" I am sorry, Captian Lao, I got...carried away." Celia's voice now changing from it's previous creul tone, as she addressed the man. The man Celia had been talking to before in the ally, revealed himself to Yumi then, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up onto her feet.

" I apologize for my subordinate, Yumi." He smiled at her, she was trying to stay on her feet, becuase the pain in her arm made her shaky. " Let me escort you to the sleeping chambers." He said lightly, Celia was sulking in the background. Yumi tryed to pull free, but it was no use, she was too weak. He started to lead her away.

" Hey! I-I'm not going anywhere, leave me alone!" Yumi yelled up at the captian, Celia scowled.

" Quiet fool, your lucky the Captain stopped me..." She mummbeled.

" If you keep squirming like that your going to injure your arm even more than it already is, Yumi." Captian Lao said in a gentle, fatherly tone. Yumi suddenly stumbeled and fell onto the ground, the captian released her from his grip and stared down at her, confused.

" What's wrong with her, why did that little brat do that?" Celia said angrily, hunching over Yumi, slapping her head harshly with the back of her hand. Lao bent down as well, he stroked his mustache with the tips of his fingers.

" It seems she's fainted."

Celia laughed. " A pitiful little girl, isn't she, sir?"

" Let's bring her to your sleeping quarters, Celia." Lao said, ignoring her question and picking up Yumi.

" Yes, sir." Celia said, lowly.

Captian Lao and Celia brought Yumi to the officer's quarters, which was situated in the back of the ship, near the captian's chambers. Lao brought Yumi into Celia's room, where their were two beds. He placed Yumi on one of the beds, gingerly and motioned to Celia to follow him out of the room, she nodded and followed her captian out. Lao and Celia walked out so they were standing in front of the door, Celia shut it and turned to him.

" It's as you expected, sir. Not a very experienced fire bender, her moves are weak and predictable. Sure, she had her moment of glory, but nothing special." She reported. Lao smirked.

" Yes."

" Sir?" Celia questioned. Lao turned to Celia.

" It's interesting, is all. Why would Fire Lord Ozai want the children of Kiyotaka?" Lao asked, seeming genuinley interested.

" Isn't it obvious, sir?" Lao turned his gaze. " He led a revolt against our great Fire Lord, exterminating all of Kiyotaka's family members is the perfect way to get revenge!" Celia said, deviously. Lao glanced away.

" Perhaps..." He said absentmindly gazing out at the sea. He frowned.

" Excuse me, sir?" Celia asked.

" What is it?" Lao answered, pulling his gaze away from the pitch black of the night.

" How...what I mean is, how did you get on the ship? I didn't see you get on." Celia asked, curiously.

Lao laughed at her. " Their are many ways to board a ship, my friend."

" Right, sir." Celia narrowed her eyes, and muttered under her breath. " Do you have to be so mysterious..."

" What was that?"

" Nothing, sir!"

Lao turned away and started to walk back down the stretch that led to the rooms. " You should be getting to sleep soon, Celia. In the morning we will be in Fairing, we bring the girl to Lord Ozai after that." Lao said, his face suddenly turning dark.

" Of course, sir!"

Lao started to walk away but turned as Celia was about to walk into her room." Oh, and Celia?"

" Captain?"

" Do not lay a hand on the girl." He said with a small smile and walked off in the other direction.

" ...Shoot..." Celia grumbeled as she walked into her room and made her way to her bed. She sat down and stared across the way to a sleeping Yumi. She had curled up one of her sides and looked as if she were sleeping soundly, with the excepetion of the slight twitching of her probable broken arm, that she cradeled in the other hand. Celia stared at her in disgust, she longed to kick her, right in the head, but the captian would notice if she suddenly had a large indent in her head. She stretched out and closed her eyes.

" Dumb girl..."

-----

There ya go, I can't remeber what three is in spanish (trece or threce...i dont know) so I went with just the englsih three. Well, I'm glad someone likes this. That makes me very happy. Oh, I put in that Yumi's arm twitched randomly when it was (most likely) broken because, when I got my first broken arm this year, it twitched like crazy and at random times.Ha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**------**

Everywhere Yumi turned was pitch black, it was deadly quiet. " Where am I?" She uttered, disturbing the indefinate silence. She started to walk slowly, as she was walking, her right foot hit something and she toppeled over it. She landed hard on her face. She sat up, rubbing her nose and groping around in the dark with her hands to find the item that caused her to fall. Her hand slid over a smooth square object. Yumi picked it up, and strained to make out what it was. Suddenly the room was lit with eyesplitting sunlight. Yumi put her hand over her eyes and looked at the object in her hand. She gasped when she saw it.

It was a picture of her father, he was smiling and cradeling a young Yumi in his arms. " Father..." She whispered, trying to remain calm. She hadn't seen her father for three years, the image brought back heart wrenching memories. She stared at that picture for a long while, she couldn't hold back her tears, for they fell onto the picture every so often. Suddenly the picture burst into flames and was reduced to ashes in a matter of seconds, the ashes fell through her fingers and onto the ground.

" FATHER!" Yumi cried, as she bolted upright, her eyes closed shut, tightly. She opened them waywardly and looked around. She was in a room, and in a bed. " A dream..." She muttered, rubbing her eyes. She looked around, across from her was a bed, indentical to the one she was sitting in. The door opened then, and Captain Laos' head popped in.

" Ah, I see you've woken, get up now, we will be in Fairing very soon." He said smiling at her, she didn't know how to respond so she just stared angrily at him. He laughed at her and slipped out the door. As soon as the door was shut, Yumi jumped out of the bed, but sat back down when she relized she had no control over her injured arm. She looked down and it was wrapped up quite tightly. She moved her fingers and a small surge of pain was felt, she sighed.

" Oh great, what am I going to do with this?" She glared at her arm. " At least it doesn't hurt as bad as it did yesterday..." She said to herself. She got up and went over to the door, her hand was on the knob when she stopped.

" Wait." She glanced around. " If I go out there, those scouts will take me hostage and I'll never find Prince Zuko. I have to find another way out."

Their was a small window, but it was far too small and it had bars covering it. Yumi shrugged, she had almost given up hope when she turned back around and looked at the window. " I'll just melt it." She said with a grin. She strode over to the window and placed her hand on it. It started to get warm, she narrowed her eyes.

" Why isn't it working?" She asked herself. Yumi concentrated more and the metal was getting warm, but no where near enough to melt it.

At that moment Celia burst through the door and looked around, her attitude was obivous, she must not have slept well last night. Yumi's heart raced, she had to get out now, or their would not be another time. Her hand was still resting on the wall when she turned to look at Celia, it was suddenly boiling hot and the steel wall melted before her hand. Yumi stared in amazement at the melting wall.

Celia took note of this. " She looked desprate, perhaps her bending is triggered by her emotions, interesting."

She had relized that Yumi was trying to escape and made her way toward her. Yumi jumped up and kicked the collapsing wall, it crumbeled to peices and she ran out into the open deck of the ship. She ran a couple of feet and then turned around. Celia had stopped in front of her.

" Cute trick, but now your in a dead end, there is no way to escape." She grinned, and reached behind her, a Kunai throwing dart was in her hand. She held it out. " Don't move, or you won't live to tell this tale."

" I'm not doing this for me." Yumi said.

" What do you mean?" Celia asked, confused by her words.

" Enough chit-chat, are you going to throw that at me?" Yumi asked, a little too cocky.

" So you wish death apon yourself?" Celia asked, fingering the kunai.

" I don't plan on dying. Not until I find my family." She said sternly.

" Your just like that idiot, Kiyotaka. He was always foolishly arrogant." Celia snarled.

" Was?" Yumi gasped.

Celia smiled.

" No, your lying." She breathed.

" Enough talk, prepare yourself." She said, holding the Kunai up.

" Have it your way." Yumi said, low and angrily, thoughts of her father swirling in her mind. The wind shifted then and it ruffeled the two Fire Nation womans' clothes. Yumi held her good hand out, Celia turned the Kunai knife sideways.

" Excuse me, ladies!" A cheerful voice rang out from behind Celia. They both looked over and Captian Lao was waving back at them with a big grin plastered on his face.

" Sir!" Celia said, turning to face him and lowering her Kunai knife. Yumi backed up a couple of steps.

" I'm sorry to cut this little squabble short, but Fairing is less than a mile away. Come now, Yumi." He said, walking past Celia and towards Yumi.

Yumi couldn't let Lao and Celia take her to the Fire Lord, she had to free her family. She couldn't let her father down. So she did the first thing that came to mind.

She jumped over the edge of the ship.

Yumi plummeted towards the water, she held her damaged hand close as she fell in with a splash. The cold water made her body temprature drop and she had to swim to the surface before it consumed her lungs. It was extremley hard to swim with just one useable arm and she must have looked quite odd to a fish that happened to swim by, for she was twisting and turning in sharp awkward motions. Finally she made it to the surface and burst out of the water. She looked up, Celia nd Lao looked like small dots, for the ship was so tall.

Back on the ship, Celia was going crazy, yelling insults at how stupid Yumi was.Celia shot a blast of fire down at her, but it missed, becuase it was hard to see where Yumi was so the fire evaporated. She growled and turned to Lao.

" Sir! Let's get her!" She said, angrily. Lao looked at her wisley and frowned.

" No, let her go." He said, softly, closing his eyes. Celia looked at him in shock.

" But, sir! We have orders to capture the girl!" She protested. Lao crossed his arms and looked down, Celia grinned. " Oh, I see now, your letting her get a head start before we prepare for a chase! Your genius, captian!" She said, happily.

" No, it's not that. I can't swim." Lao said with a blank expression. Celia's mouth dropped.

-----

Happy, peeps? YOU BETTER BE! haha. Review please, I shall be enternally grateful -bows-

This chapter was inspired by the song, 'Soba ni Iru Kara' By: AMAI (Naruto)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

-----

" You have GOT to be kidding me!" Celia huffed, as she stomped up and down the deck. " We can't let her escape, Captian, their must be some way..."

" I'm worried about other things." Lao said, staring out at the water, since Yumi jumped off, the boat had already docked at Fairing, they didn't know where she was, or if she was even alive. Their was no way she could have survived a fall like that, not to mention that fractured arm. A pity, really. She shouldn't have acted so reckless.

" May I ask what, sir?"

Lao turned around and leaned against one of the guard railings. " She told you she was going to Prince Zuko, right?" Celia nodded slowly.

" Yes, but what could a banished prince do to benefit someone like her?" She asked, she was obviously confused and didn't know where Lao was going with this. Lao sighed.

" That's what I'd like to know." He straightened up and and made his way to the stairs that led off of the ship. Celia followed at his heals. Lao turned around quickly, practically causing Celia to crash into him. " If Yumi finds Zuko, then she is in Zhao's hands, she is offically out of our juristiction, Celia." Lao said sadly.

" Awww, I really wanted to be the one to bring her to the the Fire Lord!" She whined. Lao shook his head and continued down the stairs, Celia followed, muttering about how she could have been promoted.

-----

_" Your my little angel."_

" WHO SAID THAT?" Yumi screamed, waking up, she was in _another_ strange room. She glanced to her right and a young girl was leaning close to her bedside, she looked about the same age as her. She laid a hand on Yumis' shoulder.

" You should lay back down, you've had a troubeling last couple of days, miss." The girl said, she was quite polite. Yumi did as she was told, she was confused. She didn't want to lay back down, she wanted some answers. Last thing she remembered was almost drowning in the sea after she jumped off the ship. She hoisted herself back up.

" Excuse my rudeness, but where is this?" She looked around at her surroundings. Everything was draped in pale colors, it was a very pleasent room, the sunlight shone in from the open door. The girl picked up a cloth and dipped it in a pan of water, she gave it to Yumi.

" This is Kyoshi Island, one of the fisherman found you out at sea, it's amazing you didn't drown." She explained. Well, that explains that.

" Oh..." Was all Yumi could say.

" My name is Suki, what's yours?" She asked. Yumi hesitated, maybe she shouldn't tell her.

" Arina, my name is Arina." She lied, actually Arina was her deceased aunts' name.

" A pleasure." Suki said, getting up and walking over to a table that had a plate of fruit and bread on it, she picked it up and handed it to Yumi.

" You look hungry, here." She said. Yumi took the plate, and picked up an apple, she ate that quickly and started on a peice of bread, she looked at the bread in her hand and then at her hand.

" My arm, I can...move it? How?" Yumi pumped her arm up and down, making sure that it really was movable. It was, she glanced at Suki, she was smiling.

" Mage Mazaki healed you, not just your broken arm. You were in pretty bad shape, we didn't know if you were going to make it. I'm glad you feel better, Arina." She said to Yumi, after, she got up and made her way to the door, she started to open the door when she turned around and looked at Yumi with a frown.

" Your from the Fire Nation aren't you?" She asked, firmly. Yumi gaped. Busted.

" I..well..." She hung her head. " Yes, I am, how could you tell?" She looked back up at Suki, she had a small grin on her face.

" Your clothes, the red clothing is the Fire Nations' mark." She explained, Yumi looked down at her clothes and sighed." It's alright, and you can tell me your real name. I'm not going to hurt you, I don't think your a spy if that's what your thinking." Suki said. Yumi stared at her for a minute, how did she know all of this?

" Thank you, Suki, my name is Yumi, I'm looking for my family." Yumi muttered rather fast, eating the bread she was holding in her now healed hand.

" Where do you think they are?" She asked. Yumi looked away.

" I don't know...I'm going to someone whose supposed to help me find them." Yumi said smally, picking at the remaining peice of bread.

" Alright, keep your secrets, you can rest for today and I'll find someone to bring you to the Fire Nation borders tomorrow." She told her and then left.

Yumi lay back down on the pillow, her medium-length black hair falling over the pillows' edges. She stared at the ceiling for a while, until thoughts of Aru and her mom started going through her head.

" Where are you, mom?" She turned on her side." You have to be alright, Aru." Her father. She remembered what Celia said back on the boat, she made it appear that he was dead, he can't be, he just _can't_.

Captian Lao made her think, he was a little odd. He was always strangley cheerful when he was around Yumi and when he addressed her. What was his deal? Yumi shook away her thoughts and pushed the covers off her, she got up and stretched, when she was bringing her arms down she looked at her right arm. It was a slight shade of blue, but it didn't hurt, could it be a bruise? She touched it with her forefingers, it didn't hurt but it looked different. She shrugged and walked out of the small house.

Kyoshi was a beautiful island, indeed, it was full of life and laughter, Yumi watched as children were playing and running around as if they didn't know the ruins the Fire Nation were causing to this world. She looked away from the children and walked so she was out of the town square and entering a forest that seemed to lead to a beach, and the sea after that. She made her way to the beach and sat down on the soft, hot sand. She looked out over the sea and saw nothing, the water barley rippeled. This island must not have a lot of tourists.

Yumi was glad that she was fully healed and was very grateful to the people of Kyoshi, that they were willing to take in someone from the Fire Nation even though they didn't know if they were a fire bender and would hurt them. She wondered to herself if she had better control over fire yet, or if she was still clumsy with it. She stood up and snapped her fingers, a small flame appeared in the palm of her hand. It stayed in the same form, not getting any bigger or smaller. She remembered what her father told her and her brother once.

-----

_" Fire is an art, you see. If you were painting a picture you would try your best to make sure it comes out like you envisioned it. The same goes with bending fire, you are producing or manipulating it. If you want the fire to stay under your control, you have to concentrate." Kiyotaka grinned at his two small children as they stood in a line. Aru was setting leaves on fire and not really listening, while Yumi stared up at her father nodding._

_-----_

" Your right, father, but...I don't have complete control, or even partial control. I hang onto the fire, by the tips of my fingers. It's too hard." Yumi complained, and let the fire die out, completly missing that her bending skills were most likely controlled by her emotions.

Yumi got up from the beach, and patted her clothes, so the sand would fall off. She started to walk back up the path that led to the main village sqaure, when a huge fire ball came hurtleing down towards the beach behind her. Yumi fell onto the stone path, shocked. She got back up and watched as the fire ball hit the sand and started to light the trees that surrounded it on fire.

"...No..." She couldn't let this island burn, they had cared for her when she was injured. If it weren't for the people here in Kyoshi, she would most likley be dead.

The children.

" NO!" She yelled and ran down the stone path until she was feet away from the patch of fire that was slowly consuming the surrounding foliage. She held out her hands and concentrated on making the fire smaller.It started to shrink, but she didn't have near enough strength to make it disappear entirely so she made it move into the water where it was gulped down by waves and the fire storm was put out. Unfortunetly the trees that the fire did hit were almost reduced to cinders. The threat was not yet relized, becuase just then a large, metallic ship came in and docked on the beach, a long bridge pertruded from the front of it lowered down and a man and several Fire Nation soilders walked down it, they strutted up until they were in front of Yumi.

Suddenly, a brigade of green figures emerged from the half-crumpeling forest and attacked the Fire Nation soilders that were standing behind their leader, a man tall with a menacing grin. Yumi could tell that he was going to be worse then Celia. The green firgures turned out to be all woman, girls actually as old as Yumi. She glanced around and one at her right caught her attention, she looked famliar.

It was Suki.

" Suki! Get out of here, these men are Fire Nation soilders! They'll kill you!" Yumi yelled, frightened for her caretakers' survival. Suki grinned and hit one soilder in the head with her fan, he fell back, but just got back up and shot a fire blast at her. She fell down and didn't get back up, it looked as if she was hit unconcious. Evenutally the fighting ceased and the girls were all hunched on the ground or unconcious.

Finally, the leader walked up and eyed Yumi with his hands behind his back. " Ah, so I finally get to meet Kiyotakas' daughter. You can call me Commander Zhao." He said, softly, but a hint of malice in his voice. Yumi took a step back.

" What do you want?"

-----

Oooh, I'm so evil, I gave you a cliffie of some sorts. Yumi just can't keep herself out of trouble cdan she? Please Reveiw! -bows- .


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**------**

" I'll say it again, what do you want?" Yumi repeated, this Commander Zhao was bad news, she could tell. He grinned.

" My freind Captian Lao, kindly informed me that you were going to be here." He explained.

" How did Lao know I was going to be on Kyoshi...?" Yumi wondered, she glanced at the fallen warriors of Kyoshi.

" I'm going to have to take you with me."

" That's not going to happen."

" Cocky, aren't you?" Zhao stepped up to her, Yumi frowned.

" I'll fight you, you know, I won't let you take me freely." She held her hands up, her stance fastened.

" Don't be silly, from what Lao tells me you wouldn't have a chance." He smiled. " Not against someone like me."

" Now whose cocky?" Yumi snickered.

" Cute." Zhao snorted.

" Thanks." Yumi grinned.

" Truly Kiyotakas' daughter." Zhao turned to his men, and lifted his hand. " When I wave my hand, they will attack, are you so sure you can take them as well?"

" Now that's not very sportsmen-like." Yumi said, getting nervous.

" Were firebenders, kid. That means we don't care about playing fair or _anything_." Zhao growled, getting annoyed with Yumi's optimism.

" SHUT UP! _I'm_ a firebender and I care about a lot of things!" Yumi yelled, losing her cool. Zhao laughed loudly.

" What a naive little girl, you are." Zhao motioned for his men to attack. Yumi legs were frozen, she bent down just in time before a soilder had sent a jet of fire her way, he was hovering over her, so she kicked him hard in the chest, he coughed and fell back.

" Capture her, you idiots!" Zhao cried, his voice full of anger. Yumi's instinct was to run for it, so she tryed for the stone steps, but stopped, and turned back around, holding in tears. If she went back into the town it could be destroyed. She dodged an incoming soilder by running into the burnt woods. A couple followed her until she had ended up where she started, face to face with Zhao. A soilder was coming up behind her so she bent down to kick his legs out from under him but a stream of fire burst out of her foot instead, sending the man flying back. She looked shocked at her foot, then gave herself a mental pat on the back

" Didn't mean to do that, guess I'm getting the hang of the whole firebending thing..." She muttered to herself, before getting up just to have a hand jerked in her face. Zhao stared down at her, his eyes burning with hatred.

" You move and I'll torch you." Zhao hissed, Yumi gulped. " Now come quietly or I will kill you." Zhao said, as if it were normal conversation, like he makes death threats a lot.

" You c-can't kill me...the Fire Lord wants me..." Yumi uttered, terrifyed. She didn't know this man, for all she knew, he killed people a lot. Zhao didn't say anything but called for two men to come to him.

" Tie her hands together, I want someone watching her at all times! You hear me?" Zhao commanded sharply to his men, there were mutters of ' yes sir' and they started to tie Yumi hands together.

It was no use for Yumi to struggle, maybe she could find Prince Zuko before she was taken to Fire Lord Ozai. Not likley, but she wasn't going to give up hope yet.

Zhao led Yumi and his men back into the ship. It looked like the one she had been on before, but instead of the ship being inhabited by freindly...well mostly freindly pasengers, it was full of Fire Nation soilders. He led them to the top of the ship, where soilders were standing in placed near the hub. The soilders pushed Yumi onto the ground, she sat there staring up at her capters, her hands bound behind her.

" Since your so intent on finding Prince Zuko for some reason, you'll be glad. Were tracking him, he's going to lead us straight to the Avatar." Zhao said with a grin. Yumi gasped.

" The Avatar..?"

" Yes...oops, I've said too much." He grinned. " Oh well, not like _you'll_ be telling anyone."

Yumi tried to pull out of her restriants, for she wanted to punch Zhao really hard in the face. She started to warm the rope, but it didn't break.

" It's no use." Zhao said, without turning.

" What?"

" You can't break the rope with firebending. It's was made so fire couldn't burn through it." Zhao said, a smug grin on his face, like he was the one who invented it.

" Clever." Yumi said with a grin, she would have to find another way to break the rope.

Zhao left a few minutes later, leaving Yumi with two soilders to 'guard' her. She was getting angry, just sitting there. Zhao said he was tracking Prince Zuko, good news for her, but why would Zhao be so stupid as to lead Prince Zuko to her? He must just be an idiot.

They sailed for three days straight, all that time, they left Yumi outside on the dock, occasionally someone would come out to feed her once a day, she hadn't seen Zhao for a while, that is until now. Zhao came bursting through the doors that led inside the ship, a few soilders were following him, he walked right past Yumi without glancing down at her. It seemed he was distracted.

" Luitentant Jousana, is that his ship?" Zhao asked a man beside him, who was taller and his eyes small, reminding Yumi of a rats'. Jousana turned to Zhao. Zhao peered out over the sea, seeing a ship almost identical to this one a ways away.

" Yes sir, General Iroh was spotted in the spot were standing in, he was playing an instrument, oddly enough." Jousana replied, checking his records.

" Good. Contact his ship, and tell them I'm coming on board, I'm going to have a little chat with the prince." He grinned as he swiftly walked off the base. Yumi watched the four or five soilders that accompanied him, follow. This was her chance. Zhao was going to Prince Zuko's ship. Somehow she had to get the rope off, and sneak onto the ship.

But how?

----

Voila! Hmm..not too bad of a chapter, huh? The next chapter will be Yumi and her first meeting with Prince Zuko...-girlish squeal- I can't wait! wow, i'm dumb. Oh, yes, and thank you to all reviewers, I love you all sooo much! -awkward-


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

------

" Stupid ropes, break already!" Yumi yelled at her restraints, trying to pull them apart. It was no good. She looked around the deck and spotted spikes that were on top of the doors for decoration. She walked over to them and looked up. They were too high, she couldn't reach. Yumi started jumping around in place, at a pathetic attempt to reach the spikes.

" What are you doing?" A voice rang out from behind Yumi, she spun around, half expecting it to be Zhao.

Let's just say it wasn't.

" I could ask you the same question! How come your not with Zhao raiding Prince Zukos' ship?" Yumi accused, flailing around, becuase she was off-balance without use of her arms. The person she was yelling at was a boy, taller then her. He just stared at her blankly. " And why do you look so odd!"

" How dare you insult me." The boy said, fiercely.

" Who are you?" Yumi asked, frustrated, he acted like he was royalty or something.

" Prince Zuko." He said, calmly. Yumi froze.

" _Prince Zuko?" _She gasped. " But..you..I..how..." Yumi slapped her hand to her forehead, then bowed, embaressed.

" Where is the Avatar?" Zuko asked, Yumi looked confused.

" Avatar?"

" Don't play dumb, I know you know. Now _tell _me." Zuko asked, more firmly.

" I don't know what your talking about." Yumi said, nervously picking at the ropes that bound her hands. " You don't even know me!"

" So?" Zuko stepped up. " I saw you with him, waterbender."

" Waterbender?" Yumi called. " I am not a waterbender, I'm a fi--" Yumi was cut off by the sudden jerk of the ship, she fell and as she was sliding down the deck, Zuko ran towards her and picked her up. He ran with her until he was at the other end of his ship, Zhao had just gotten back onto his ship, apparently not finding Zuko on his, so he decided to go back. Zuko jumped over the dock that connected the two ships and was out of sight before Zhao turned to look back at it.

-----

" Mmmmmh! Mhuhrrree!" Yumi muttered, her voice stifled by the cloth that had been recently tied around her mouth. Her hands were still tied and she had been placed on a chair in a large room, on Zukos' ship, but only two people besides herself were in there. Prince Zuko and an older man. He looked familiar for some reason.

" Uncle! She's knows where the Avatar is and she's not speaking a word!" Zuko shouted, pointing at Yumi.

" Perhaps that's becuase her mouth is covered." Iroh said, looking down at a tastey plate of fish. Zuko hesitated then grumbling, walking over and took the cloth off of Yumi's face.

" I don't know where the Avatar is!" Yumi cried, rather abrubtly.

" Stop your lying, you _are_ that water tribe girl." Zuko replied, Iroh came up from behind Zuko and examined Yumi's face.

" Prince Zuko, I do not think this is the girl traveling with the Avatar."

" And how do you figure that, Uncle?" Zuko said, appalled.

" Well," Iroh turned to his nephew. " This is Captian Kioytakas' daughter, she's from our Nation." Zuko stared at Yumi.

" Kiyo...taka...?" He said, barley heard over Yumi's mummbling.

-----

_" Prince Zuko, if you lean over the edge, you'll fall!" A man with short black hair and dark grey eyes said, as he walked over to the young prince, he was dressed in a Fire Nation military uniform._

_" I'm not gonna fall!" Little Zuko yelled, annoyed as he couldn't reach the fruit he was trying to reach, it was dangeling over the edge of the cliff, and at the moment, so was Zuko._

_He reached far down, and lost his balance, his feet came out from under him and he toppled over the cliff. Zuko screamed out for the man._

_" Kiyotak--" He started, but was stopped when he felt himself being lifted up, he looked up and Captian Kiyotaka was pulling the boy back up and over the cliff._

_" Are you alright, Prince Zuko?" Kiyotaka asked, concerned. Zuko looked up at him._

_" You saved me..."_

_" Of course! It's the right thing to do." He smiled at Zuko, the same warm smile he usually wore._

-----

" You know my father, so you can help me free him!" Yumi cried, interuppting Zukos' flashback. He looked at Yumi, she had his grey eyes.

" Kiyotaka was a good man...but I'm not going to go against my father." Zuko said, turning his back to her. Iroh started on his fish. Yumi stared back at him, a frown on her face.

" You did before."

" Quiet!" Zuko shouted, he didn't need to be reminded of his mistakes, exspecially from some random girl, even if she was Kiyotakas' daughter.

" Remember your blood pressure, Prince Zuko." Iroh said lightly, sipping some tea. Zuko just gave him an angry glance and turned his attention to Yumi.

" Your of no use to me now." Zuko shrugged and started towards the door. " I'll drop you off at the next port." Iroh got up and followed. Yumi did the first thing that came to her mind, becuase she knew that Prince Zuko was the only one who could help her.

" Fine, I'll show you where the Avatar is!" Yumi called towards them, Zuko and Iroh turned to look at her.

" You just said you didn't know where the Avatar was, do you or not?" Zuko urged.

" I-I know he's in the Earth Kingdom." Yumi was becoming quite good at lying through her teeth, well, sort of.

" Where?"

" I won't tell you unless you agree to take me with you." Yumi said, looking away innocently.

" She could be our only decent lead on finding the Avatar, Prince Zuko." Iroh chirped.

" I know that, Uncle!" Zuko said, frustrated. He thought for a moment. " So be it, but you better be right about this." Zuko said finaly and left the room, with Iroh in tow.

" HEY! I am **tied** to a chair, I could use a little help over her, hello?" Yumi yelled at the closed door. When she got no answer, she started to fidget around, trying to wriggle out of the ropes. " It's no use, I'm going to die here..." She said, overdramaticaly. At that moment Iroh came through the door with a sword or knife. Yumi started to sweat.

" Greetings!" Iroh said happily, casually swinging the weapon around, Yumi flinched at the sight.

" W-what's that for?"

" Why, to cut your bindings, of course." He said, simply and cut the rope that was holding Yumi's hands together. She tore off the remaining ropes that were around her body and looked down at Iroh, he was a tad bit shorter then herself.

" Thank you, sir." She said, bowing. " It seems odd that a simple knife can break through this rope, but firebending can't." Yumi noticed.

" Well, Zhao did invent that himself." He said, gesturing for her to follow him out the door.

Yumi laughed. " For some reason, I expected that."

She followed Iroh down a hall that looked exactly like every other one, although, occasionally a Fire Nation flag or emblem would appear on the walls, but other that that all metalic and depressing. Eventually, they got to another large room, but it was different then the one before and it had a big, low to the ground, wooden table that sat in the middle. At the very end, sitting and examining something closely was Prince Zuko. He didn't look up when Iroh and Yumi entered. Iroh led her to him, he sat on one side of Zuko, Yumi kept standing awkwardly. Zuko looked up.

" Sit."

Yumi did as she was told and started to rub her wrists where the ropes previously were under the table. They sat there for while until Zuko looked up and at Yumi.

" Show me where the Avatar is." He commanded, dryly, pushing the paper towards Yumi. She took it from him, it was a map of the Earth Kingdom. He wanted Yumi to point on the map where the Avatar was.

Perfect.

Truth be told, she didn't even know that the Avatar had returned, everyone knew he disappeared one hundred years ago. So, what, he magically appeared out of thin air? Yumi didn't question for long, for Zuko was looking at her suspiously.

" Well... It's...here!" She said, pointing to a random spot on the map, Iroh glanced at the map and where Yumis' finger was pointing.

" Teru?"

" Yep, that's the place!" Yumi said, grinning.

Zuko frowned. " Uncle, tell the crew to plot a course for the Earth Kingdom."

" Right away." Iroh said, getting up.

Zuko's gaze went from the map to Yumi. " You _better_ be right about this."

-----

Your welcome! Review. -bows-


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**-----**

" This way!" Yumi called to the people who were walking in back of her, which consisted of Uncle, Prince Zuko, and a few Fire Nation soilders. The soilders were having trouble getting through all the rough outcrop of the forest. It was unlike their normal terrain, so they were burning plants and trees that they couldn't get through.

" There are many trees here." Iroh noticed.

" Um, yes, there are." Yumi glanced back, with a smile on her face. " Would it be possible for your soilder's to stop flaming all the trees here?"

" Why?" Zuko asked, not looking over to Yumi.

" Becuase it's pointles to destory things for no reason." She answered.

" What do you mean by that?" Zuko asked harshly.

" Nothing, I'm just saying." Yumi said, looking down at the grass. Zuko looked around.

" Where are we? Are we any closer to the Avatar?" He said, changing the subject.

" Were on the borders of Teru, if you just would be--" Yumi was cut off, and the only reason she knew that the borders were close, was becuase their was a sign a few miles back, that she saw, but no one else did. She kicked the sign into a bush. She looked up and could see a large flying object coming down, heading right towards them.

" What is that!" A soilder yelled, when he spotted it too. This caused everyone else to look up as well, Zukos' eyes lit up and he shot fire at the flying phenomenon, it shifted and flew back up into the air and started to go forward, the way they were walking.

" It's the Avatar!" Zuko yelled, running ahead of Yumi, Iroh and his soilders followed. Yumi looked up one more time, not seeing the object anymore, she had to catch up to the rest. They got to the edge of the forest and stopped, causing Yumi to almost topple over Iroh. " He's there." Zuko breathed.

" Who's there?" Yumi asked, squinting down to see the town.

" This is Teru?" Iroh said, taking out a map from his sleeve.

" Yes, unlce. I suppose the girl was right after all." Zuko said, smiling to himself, becuase he would have the Avatar in his clutches soon.

" The Avatar?" Yumi asked, again, more so she was heard.

" Why are you unsure, your the one who told us the Avatar would be here." Zuko said, looking at her with a scowl.

" I...yes, I did." Yumi muttered. " So! Let's go catch ourselves some Avatar!" She said, raising a fist into the air. Everyone looked at her with an odd expression.

" Who said your coming?" Zuko asked, annoyed.

" I'm...not?"

" No, of course not."

" Okay." Yumi said, looking disapointed, she wanted to go, but she knew she shouldn't persist. She heard Prince Zuko had a bit of a temper. Maybe if she stayed on his good side for a little while, and he caught the Avatar he would help her with her situation.

" When do you want us to go, Prince Zuko?" A soilder asked. Zuko stared at the town.

" That flying bison just landed, we'll wait till sundown." Zuko said, and turned around.

" A sneak attack?" Iroh asked, following Zuko into the dense forest.

" Exactly." Zuko replied, a grin on his face. Yumi heard this and for some reason her chest got tight.

------

The five accompaining soilders were sitting around a fire, toasting a meat of some kind. Zuko and Iroh were looking out over the town from a ledge. Yumi had climbed into a tree and sat on a branch, she hugged her legs to her chest. She decided to climb into a tree, so she could keep a watch over the town without looking over Zukos' shoulder. In the process of climbing up the tree, she had scraped her knee, in turn tearing her pants. She absentmindley rubbed her knee while surveying the area. Their were a lot of people down there. She couldn't see the Avatar or that flying bison they were on. Although she didn'tknow what the Avatar looked like.They must have gone into another part of the town. Yumi could hear Zuko and Iroh talking.

" The sun is almost down, would you like me to round up the men, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked, Zuko nodded. Iroh left and walked over to the men who were gorging themselves at the moment. Yumi jumped down from the branch she was sitting on, slightly falling as she landed, she stood up, but then when she went to walk she tripped. Zuko turned when he heard the noise.

" Oh, it's just you." He turned back around.

" Don't help me up or anything..." Yumi muttered.

" I won't." Zuko said, without looking back. Yumi stared at his back.

" How rude." She said so he couldn't hear her, she stood up and stayed in place. " Prince Zuko?"

" What is it?"

Yumi hesitated. " Is my father alive?" Zuko stay silent, then he spoke.

" I don't know."

" How can you not know? Your the Prince!"

" I'm a banished Prince, stop asking me these idiotic questions, fool!" Zuko yelled, turning around, his voice shaking with anger. Yumi took a step back, now she'd gone too far. She turned on her heel and ran into the forest. She side-swiped Iroh as she went past. Iroh watched her disapear.

" That was a little harsh, Prince Zuko." Iroh said, glancing over at his nephew.

" She had it coming, uncle."

" So you'll let her go?"

" She's not my problem." Zuko said, motioning for his men to follow him. It was sunset and it was time.

----

Yumi was walking in the woods, getting farther and farther away from Teru. She didn't want to go back, but she knew she had to, she had to stay with Zuko long enough to find her brother. She turned around and took a deep breath, then she ran forward. When she got back to the site she was at before, no one was there. At that moment a huge fire exploded from below her. She ran to the edge of thehill and saw something she really didn't want to see.

A whole portion of the town was on fire, the flames licked at everything around it, it was slowly becoming bigger.

" That town...those people..." She mummbeled as she stumbeled down the hill. She got to the edge of the town and watched the flames engulf the houses in front of her. She held out her hands and the fire died down enough so it wouldn't take any more houses. She fell down onto one knee, it took a lot out of her. Yumi finally got up and went in more. Someone screamed from behind her, she snapped her body around and a little boy was huddled in a doorway of a house that was about to collapse. Yumi didn't take a second to think before she was at the boys side, she pushed him out of the way just in time, but it wasn't enough time for her, becuase the whole front section of the house fell and was seemingly about to crush her.

It didn't, becuase when Yumi looked up it was hovering in mid-air. She stood up and looked at it in amazement.

" How..."

" It's called airbending." A voice called from above her. " Better get out of the way, I can't hold this up for much longer." The voice that was being masked by the wall said. Yumi moved and as soon as she did the collapsing wall fell to the ground.

" Airbending...?" Yumi asked herself outloud.

" Yep!" A boy said, appearing ontop of a post, he was standing on it perfectly balanced, a brown coloredstaff in his right hand.

" Who are you?" Yumi asked, he smiled at her, but then frowned as he looked past her.

" Running away, Avatar?" Zukos' voice came from behind Yumi. She turned and Zuko was running down the path, from another part of the town.

" Never, Zuko!" The boy said, jumping down, and facing Zuko, his staff outstretched. Zuko got into a fighting stance. Yumi was standing in between the two, right smack in the middle of the impending battle.

" Avatar?" She looked from Zuko to the boy. He was bald and had arrow tattoos on his head, and were also on his hands.

" Ready, Avatar?" Zuko yelled, acting like Yumi wasn't there.

" You betcha!" The Avatar shouted back.

Yumi backed up. " Oh gods.."

------

I can't belive I'm already at chapter eight. Wow. I feel special. Anyway, I like reveiws, so reveiw! Didn't think you'd be seeing Aang, did ya? Well Iam crazily obsessed..so...-bows-


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**-----**

The Avatar and Zuko stared eachother down, ready to strike one an other at any occuring moment, but soon a girl with long dark hair and a thick coat came running down the hill, accompained by a boy that looked similiar.

" Aang!" The girl yelled, as she rushed to the Avatar's side. The older boy ran past Yumi and took out his boomerang, at an attempt to be threatening. Yumis' eyes darted from side to side nervously.

" Who's your freind, Zuko? She a firebender too?" Sokka shouted over at Zuko, he merley smirked.

" Don't ask stupid questions, peasent. Now move out of the way, so I can get a clean shot at the Avatar!" Zuko commanded.

" Peasent? Why I outta.." The boy growled, running forward, but the girl held him back steadily.

" It's okay, Sokka. I'll take care of him, you and Katara get back." The Avatar named Aang said, a grin on his young face. Yumi was fascinated by the Avatar. She had read about Airbenders in her father books and journals, but they had died out, one hundred years ago. How could this boy be the Avatar? If he was an airbender, he would have to be at least one hundred years old. Yumis' face contorted in confusion, as she watched Aang and Prince Zuko start to fight. This kids' skills were utterly amazing. She couldn't help but let her mouth hang agape.

" That's right Aang, use the techniques I taught you!" Sokka, the one with the boomerang cried at the fighters. Yumi wasn't standing too far away from Sokka and the girl, Katara, so she was in ear shot.

" Your the one who taught the Avatar those amazing skills?" Yumi asked curiously. Sokka and Katara looked at her, as if just noticing she was in the vicinity.

" Of course he didn't, don't mind my brother." Karata answered, hitting Sokka on the back of his head.

" Ow.." Sokka said, rubbing his head. " You're very abusive."

" No, I'm not!"

" Come on Katara, you know--"

" Excuse my interuption, but may I ask why Prince Zuko wishes to capture your freind the Avatar?" Yumi asked, all of a sudden. She smiled at the two, for they reminded her of relationship with Aru, a love, _hit_ relationship.

Katara's eyes' widened, as if she were terrified, Sokka grabbed his sisters' hand and bolted away from where they were standing. Yumi watched them run away, her brow furrowed.

" Why are you running?" She asked, calmly, for she wasn't aware that a whole side of a wooden wall that was orginally built around Teru was swaying. Zuko and Aang were fighting a couple of feet away, and in the process had put the wall on fire. It was about to collapse. Yumi gasped, and took a couple steps back. This was her chance to prove to Prince Zuko that she was worth something, well, by not getting crushed. She jumped up and avoided the wall easily, she vaulted herself up and ontop of it, and held onto the edge of the wall. She could feel her hands burning. Finally the wall fell with a crash onto the ground. Yumi looked up and Aang had stopped dodging the constant attacks of fire Zuko was shooting at him, Sokka and Katara turned to look, even Zuko glanced over.

Yumi stood up, and dusted off her red Fire Nation robes. She smirked at them. " I'm okay!" She said, raising her hand to reveal first degree, possibly second degree burns.

" Wonderful job." Zuko said, sarcastically, turning to face Aang. He ran up behind Aang and shot fire from an extended arm. Aang knelt down, barley missing the attack. He smacked his staff onto the ground and a wave of an almost invisible force swept Zuko back. Katara and Sokka ran over to the wall Yumi had just hopped off.

" Oh no, it's going to set the forest on fire..." Katara muttered softly, watching the flames.

" Stupid firebender!" Sokka turned and yelled at Zuko, who had his concentration on Aang. Yumi glanced at Katara.

" Are you a waterbender?"

" Uh...yeah, how did you know?"

" I could tell."

" Are you some kind of pyschic?" Sokka asked, eyeing Yumi. She held her burnt hands up.

" No, no nothing like that. It's just...I've read about waterbenders, in my father's books. You wear their garments." She said, sighing, relived Sokka wasn't an inch away from her face anymore. " You can put the fire out."

Katara looked from Yumi to the fire. " I don't know..."

" You want to save the forest, right?"

" Yes."

" Then go ahead." Yumi said. She could have put the fire out by herself, but she wanted to give the waterbender a try. Their weren't many waterbenders around anymore, that she knew of, so she supposed it would be a good idea to let Katara practice. Also, Sokka didn't seem too fond of firebenders and she wasn't all that eager to show her bending anyway.

Katara moved her hand so the water that was in her canteen came out and let it swallow the remaining cinders. She turned back to Sokka and Yumi who had been watching.

" That was great! I must say, I've never seen waterbending in real life..." She admitted. Sokka nodded, Katara stared at her. Yumi noticed this and shifted.

" Why are you here?" She asked, suddenly.

" M-me?" Yumi asked, pointing to herself.

" Yeah, how come your traveling with Zuko?" Sokka asked, suspisous.

" It's a long story."

" Are you a spy?"

" No!"

" Are you a prisonor?"

" No. Well, at least not anymore..." Yumi muttered.

" What?" Katara asked.

" Oh, nothing." Yumi said, smally.

" A gypsy dancer!" Sokka said, abrubtly, and was rewarded with a elbow to the side from Katara.

Yumi laughed and looked over at Zuko who had started to retreat back into the forest, his men appeared from the innards of the city and were following him. Aang was sitting on the head of the large flying bison, that had just appeared. It was the creature they had seen earlier, flying in the sky. Aang motioned for Katara and Sokka to come on. They started to make their way to Aang and the flying creature. Sokka jumped on the bison quickly, but as Katara was about to get on, she looked back.

Yumis' eyes were content and reasurring. " Go." She urged the girl. Katara nodded, slowly and hopped on the flying bison's large back. It flew away in a matter of seconds, Yumi could not follow it's speed with her naked eye. She stared at the spot where they had just been for a moment. She then averted her eyes and looked towards the forest, Zuko and the last of his men were on the edge of the forest. Zuko had very apparent anger on his face. He turned a scarred cheek in Yumis' direction. They stared at eachother for a long while. He, a solid frown, and her, a soft, blank expression. He lifted his arm and with a sweep of his hand he told her to come.

She nodded and bowed slightly to him. Yumi made her way up the hill and followed Zuko and his men through the wilderness. Yumi was walking in the back. Zuko and Iroh in the front, their officers in the middle.

" Did someone see which way the Avatar went?" Zuko asked his uncle.

" No, no one saw. His escape was shadowed by the clouds." Iroh answered, lowly, Zuko stay silent.

" I have a suggestion." Yumi said, walking up behind them. Iroh turned, Zuko tipped his head slightly.

" What is it?"

" Well..."

" Well what?"

" Never mind."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. " What were you going to say?"

" I suppose if we flew, we would be able to find the Avatar at a faster speed, then just sailing." Yumi said, pondering the thought.

" That could work, Prince Zuko." Iroh agreed.

" That's idiotic, none of us can fly." Zuko answered, waving away the suggestion.

" But I can!" Yumi said, happily. Zuko stared.

" No you can't."

" Yes, I can."

" No...you can't!"

" Yes, yes I can." Zuko turned to Iroh.

" She can't, right uncle?" He whispered into Irohs' ear. Iroh shrugged.

Yumi giggled. " Well, not _me, _exactly. "

" Then who, fool!" Zuko asked, getting extremley annoyed.

" The Fire Nation. My father used to talk about hot air ballons, " She paused. " Yes, that's what they were called."

" Hot air ballons?" Zuko mouthed. Iroh nodded.

" That's actually a very good idea. I've heard of some proto-types the Fire Nation has been working on, that's ideal for catching a foe in the air." Iroh explained. Zuko nodded, reluctantly and walked off muttering. Iroh and Yumi smiled at eachother before trotting after Zuko.

" Where are we going, Prince Zuko?" A soilder called from behind them.

" Back to the Fire Nation." He said, his voice calm.

" But, sir...you're..." The soilder began.

" I know I can't go back, I'll send someone else to get supplies!" Zuko said, angrily, walking faster. Yumi was deep in thought.

" Wait a minute...were going back to the Fire Nation?" Yumi asked herself. " Yes! I can get to my brother from there..."

" Did you say something, Yumi?" Iroh asked, even though he heard clearly every word she muttered.

" Eh...no, sir." She said, stepping to the side to avoid a log, that she tripped over anyways. Iroh helped her up. " I'm okay, its' fine

I am alright!" Yumi said laughing, and hugging her rib with her forearm.

--------

This took me a little longer then usual chapters do, like three days, but I've been busy with school and karate. Heh heh I'm a Sempai, so now you can call me Sempai-sama, or Rachel-sempai...Lol. Review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

" I don't want to do this anymore, I can't save them all by myself. I...can't do it..."

" What are you doing sitting out here?" A voice called over to Yumi. She was crouched at the very tip of the boat. She was doubting herself and her meager abilities. Yumi looked up and was surprised to see a frowning Zuko staring down at her. " At least take this." He said, throwing a dark red cloak at her. It smacked her in the face. She held it in front of her.

" What do I do with this?" She asked dumbly.

" It's cold, you idiot." He said, turning around and walking back.

" Wait."

" What?" Zuko turned.

" May I ask you a question?" Yumi said quickly, pulling the cloak over her head. Zuko stayed silent, but didn't move from the place he was standing. " Will you...what I mean is, will you help me find my brother?" Zuko didn't hesitate.

" No."

" What? Why?" Yumi said loudly.

" It's not my place." Zuko snapped. Yumi jumped onto her feet and got dangerously close to Zukos' face. He flinched. " What?"

" Are you scared or something, Prince Zuko?" She asked, curious of his reasons. Zuko groaned.

" Don't be ridiculous, I am not an idiot like you, I wouldn't walk willingly into a _trap_." He answered, turning so his back was to Yumi. She walked around so she was facing him again. " Persistant little..." He started, Yumi glanced up at him and just stared. Zuko was puzzled at why she was just looking at him. He was about ready to dart past her and back to the encampment with the others. He didn't even know why he had wandered over to the depressed girl in the first place.

" I don't walk willingly into traps." Yumi defended, her companion rolled his eyes.

" Yeah, and I enjoy music night."

" Me too!"

" I was being sarcastic, you know what saracasm is, right?" Zuko asked.

"...maybe..." Yumi concluded, glancing away, as her cheeks shone bright red.

" You're so ignorant." Zuko said, sighing and sitting down. Yumi sat down, facing him.

" I could really use your help, Prince Zuko." Yumi said, she decided maybe she'd take a different approach then the pleading one she had been using to persuade Zuko into helping her. A devilish grin fell apon her face as she let her colar slip down over one of her shoulders, and she batted her eyelashes. Zuko raised an eyebrow.

" What are you d-doing, pull up your shirt." Zuko said, suddenly feeling warm. They had gotten back onto the ship a couple of hours ago and the sun was just setting, it was acutally a quite cool. Yumi leaned forward.

" Why don't _you_ pull it up?" She asked softly. Zuko narrowed his eyes at her and stood up.

" I'm still not going to help you break into the palace." He replied, now relizing what she was doing, walking away. Yumi fumed as she pulled her colar up near her neck again. She followed him.

" Prince Zuko, wait for me!" She called, rather dramatically. He turned around and a frown was on his face.

" Stop following me!" He shouted. Yumi was taken aback.

" What did I do?"

" I don't like being clinged on by the likes of you." He sputtered, now angry. Yumi looked hurt as she took a step back, not saying anything. Zuko mentaly hit himself and looked at Yumis' face, she looked as if she would have cried. He was about to apologize, but then just shook his head angrily and stomped through the metal door that was behind him, leaving Yumi alone on the deck with the exception of a few guards who had watched the whole thing. Yumi watched the door slam and let her hands fall to he sides.

---

_" Wait for me, big brother! I want to come too!" A small girl called to the older boy that was running in front of her. He turned back and gave her an adgitated look._

_" Yumi, " He muttered, as if just relizing that the girl was there and yet little Yumi had been following her brother for quite a while. " Go home and help mother with dinner, I'm going to play with my freinds!" He urged the girl insistantly. She jutted her lower lip out and stomped her feet a couple of times._

_" You have to let me come, I can if I want! You're not the boss of me." Little Yumi said, her voice squeaking. Aru sighed and rubbed the back of his neck._

_" Fine, you can come, but you don't have to be so clingy."_

---

" I'm clingy?" Yumi asked herself, snapping out her flashback and staring at the ground. A cough was heard.

" Yeah you are." A guard mused from beside her. She glared at him.

" Who asked you?" Yumi muttered.

" You did." He replied, snickering. She turned to face him.

" I wasn't talking to you, you big oaf." Yumi managed, before the metalic door crashed open, hitting the wall. A few mangeled, goofy looking men, wearing odd clothes that were certainly not Fire Nation clothes came strutting out. They walked right past Yumi and the guard. Following behind them was Iroh and Prince Zuko. Yumi gawked unattractively at them. Zuko hadn't turned to look at her but kept his eyes pointed forward. Yumi leaned in close to the guard she was standing next to.

" Who are they? They're dressed so mysteriously." She whispered to him, he looked down at her.

" I'm not permitted to tell you that!" He replied.

" Don't be a stick in the mud, tell me!" She retorted, he sighed and glanced at them.

" Woman..." He muttered under his breath, but continued anyways. " Those, are bounty hunters, hired by Admiral Zhao to capture the Avatar, little missy." The guard explained. Yumi took her gaze away from the guard to look at the bounty hunters. One was at the very tip of the boat, pointing out into the distance. She watched as Iroh and the others nodded their heads. Iroh was talking to the one who had been pointing, he nodded and they made their way back past Yumi and through the door. Zuko was at the very back staring straight ahead, before he went through the threshold of the steel door, his hand darted out and grabbed Yumis' arm and she was thrust into the doorway. It slammed shut behind them. She and him watched as Iroh and the Bounty Hunters turned a corner down the narrow walkways. When they left Yumi, snapped at Zuko who was still clutching her forearm.

" Ow! That hurt!" She wimpered, looking down at Zukos' hand which was still on her arm. He let go when he felt it was safe, which was two seconds later. He turned to her, his face a combination of shock and worry.

" Be quiet, fool." He said, awkwardly. Yumi looked confused.

" What are you--" She began, but was cut off when she head voices coming down the hallway.

" Yes, General Iroh. That sounds fine, gather everyone on the ship..." A deep, male voice said, but Yumi couldn't make out the rest becuase Zuko had grabbed her open hand that was by her side and tugged her into the nearest open room. He slammed the door behind him, which probably was not a good idea. Zuko started to pace around, while Yumi stayed silent, her hands poised over her chest.

" What's happening, Prince Zuko?" She asked, more urgently for she wanted a clear answer and not to be told she was ignorant or a fool again. Zuko stopped pacing and turned to her, before he could answer the door to the room started to creak open. Yumi was standing on one side of the door, she was about to move but stopped, when Zuko darted over to her and pressed her against the wall. She grew as stiff as a board, as she saw Zuko put his arms on either side of her on the wall, his body pressed against her own. His face was inches from her own and she glanced up, now getting scared. What was going on?

" Don't move." He commanded. Not a problem seeing as she was so stiff from being so close to Prince Zuko that she choked as she drew is staggering breaths. Zuko kept his eyes plastered to the door, it opened fully and the Yumis' eyes widened in horror.

---

I'm sorry for the long wait on Chapter 10, but I hope you liked it and please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Admiral Zhao walked briskly into the room, he glanced around the seemingly empty room with an annoyed look on his face, and he appeared to be looking for something. He glanced at the broken statue that had fallen as Zuko had run past it. Zhao grinned and bent down to pick up a few pieces, he let the pieces slip out of his fingers and instead of checking out the room more, he walked out the door. Yumi let out her breath when Zhao had shut the door behind him, although Zuko had his shoulders raised as if he was still tensed up. He took his arms down and leaned on the wall next to Yumi. She turned her head.

" Prince Zuko…?" She asked, her tone quiet and insecure. He didn't look at her, but closed his eyes and sighed out of frustration.

" What is he up to?" Zuko finally said, balling his hands into fists.

" The Admiral?"

" Of course, who else would I be talking about?" Zuko growled.

" Um, sorry." Zuko ignored her apology and went to stand in the middle of the room, he crossed his arms and it appeared he was thinking.

" Maybe you shouldn't stand near the door, in case Zhao comes back in." Yumi warned, Zuko stared at her, Yumi fidgeted with the sleeves of her robes. " Or maybe not…"

" No, I was just wondering when you became perceptive." Zuko said, a blank expression on his face, Yumi looked taken aback for a moment.

" You make it sound as if I wasn't."

" Yes, like I said, perceptive…" Zuko answered, trying fiercely to hide a small smile. At that moment, crashes were heard from outside the door, Zuko quickly ran to the door and opened it a crack to peer out. Yumi followed and looked over his shoulder. The bounty hunters that Yumi saw before were ripping open doors and taking random things from inside; Zuko wondered why none of the men had stopped them and where was Uncle?

" Stay here, I'll be back." Zuko turned around to tell Yumi. She was confused, but she nodded anyway. She took and step back and watched Zuko step out of the door, he left it open a crack, probably knowing that she would open it if he closed it and watch. Zuko turned the corner and followed the hunters down the hall. Yumi couldn't hear the conversation, but she heard muffled shouts and could smell smoke from Zukos' firebending. She wanted to run out of the room and help him, in case he needed it. Those bounty hunters looked strong and she was oddly scared for Zukos' safety. She looked around and then ran out of the room. She tripped over her robes as she turned the corner and witnessed Zuko fighting three bounty hunters, they were apparently firebenders because as they heard the clunk of Yumi falling over her robes, one shot was fired at Yumi.

" No!" Zuko yelled, as he threw a short staff that was on the ground, fallen from a hunter, at Yumi, it hit her in the head and she fell over. Luckily the fire went over her head and missed burning her to a crisp.

" My gods! You could have killed me, Prince Zuko!" Yumi yelled, clutching her forehead. Zuko shook his head, " That's a welt. Are you happy, I now have a welt on my head!" She replied angrily.

" You _will _die if you don't get out of here, get off the ship right now!" Zuko shouted, dodging a punch from a hunter, and slamming a foot into his chest.

" What? I'm not leaving!"

" Yes you are, get out of here!" Zuko replied.

" I won't!" Yumi said, standing up.

" Aw, how cute. A lover's quarrel." A female bounty hunter mused from a squatting position; she stood up quickly, and grinned at Zuko.

" Be quiet, you fool." Zuko said through clenched teeth.

" I see, so you're protective of this pathetic girl, are you?" She cooed, strutting past Zuko and up to Yumi. All the other hunters had run off, licking their wounds and such, it appeared that this one was the strongest and she wasn't intimidated by Zuko. The woman got in Yumi's face, she had to bend down because Yumi was only about, 5"3'.

" You look familiar sweetie. Got a name?" She asked, Zuko muttered something from behind her, she turned. " Oh, I'm not going to hurt her. Keep your pants on." She chuckled.

" Like I'd tell you, ugly." Yumi said aloud, when she noticed that she had, she clasped her hands over her mouth and made a little squeaking noise.

" You stupid little mosquito! How dare you call me ugly…" She raised her hand to slap her, but as she brought it down, a banging sound was heard from where Zuko was. Yumi opened her eyes and looked forward, she had fell onto the floor to avoid the slap that she was about to get, but she wasn't looking at the sleek legs of the bounty huntress, but ones that were, well, they weren't sleek.

" Why do you have to be so stubborn? Why do you insist on staying with me?" Zuko asked her, she didn't reply. Though, why she did want to be near Prince Zuko? When he didn't get an answer, although he didn't really expect one, knowing Yumi. He turned back to the huntress.

" Your friends have left you, do you plan to take me on all by yourself?" He asked. The huntress laughed.

" No, of course not. Even if you are a banished prince, I wouldn't dream to take you on by myself." She took a step back.

" Ah, then you're not as stupid as I thought you were."

" Shut up! The only reason I'm not pummeling you into a bloody pulp is because I was ordered not to." She grinned.

" What are you talking about, who ordered you?" Zuko demanded. Yumi looked up.

" I don't understand, what's happening…?" She asked, Zuko turned to look, raising an eyebrow, he was about to speak, but a shrill cackling sounded from in front of the two.

" She really _is_ an idiot!" She pointed and laughed at Yumi.

" Would you just get out of here before you succumb to a large amount of pain." Zuko said, his voice low. Abruptly she ran around the corner, leaving Zuko and Yumi confused in the hallway.

" W-where'd she go?" Yumi said, barely heard. Zuko didn't answer but ran around the corner. " Hey now! Don't go running off!" She said, getting up and following Zuko.

Apparently the ship had docked at some point and Zuko couldn't seem to find anyone else on the ship, they must have all gotten off. He still found it odd that Uncle hadn't told him or mentioned that they had docked. He trotted off and looked around. The bounty hunter had disappeared, Zuko was surveying the area when Yumi had stumbled down off the ramp near Zukos' side.

" Sneaky little woman, isn't she?" Zuko asked himself.

" Yes, it's too bad she didn't stay. Maybe we could have had tea." Yumi said, with a solemn expression. Zuko looked as if he would fall over from embarrassment.

" Common sense just eludes you, doesn't it?" He asked.

" What? Did I say something to offend you?" Yumi asked, completely unaware.

" Come on…" Was all he said, waving a hand.

" Right!" She replied, happily.

" Ah, Mayuko. Glad to see you're in one piece." A voice, cloaked in shadows said, a male voice, smooth and silky. The bounty hunter that had just attempted to assault Yumi and Prince Zuko approached the figure.

" Yes, sir. Prince Zuko is more tactical then I would have expected." She bowed low. " I'm sorry I've failed you…" She answered, her long dark locks spilling over her shoulders.

" Of course an amateur would fail. Silly little Mayuko." A female called out from behind a tree. She and the man walked up to her.

" Captain Lao, Miss Celia. I apologize for upsetting you." Mayuko stuttered. Captain Lao smirked down at the girl, five or six years younger then Celia. He was dressed in tall boots and the same dark cloak that concealed the rest of him. Celia narrowed her eyes at Mayuko. She had cut her long hair so it was now shoulder-length. Her gold eyes glinted in anger.

" I knew I should have taken care of the little pests myself." Celia hissed.

" Don't hog all the fun for yourself, Celia, Admiral Zhao hired these bounty hunters to complete the mission of getting rid of Prince Zuko." He grinned at Mayuko, who was trembling. " We shall let them try…for now."

" And if you don't succeed, we'll take your place and earn a great reward for bringing back little Yumi!" Celia added, sticking her tongue out at Mayuko.

" Now, now Celia. No need to be immature."

" Right, sir." Celia replied. Lao turned back to Mayuko.

" Anyway, Mayuko, you and your band of bounty hunters didn't seem to capture Miss Yumi, I assume?"

" No, sir. We did not."

" Ah, well I suppose it's understandable. " Lao said, rather understanding. Celia glanced at the Captain.

" Sir, do you want me to take the girl?" She asked, excitedly. Mayuko spoke up finally.

" Um…I don't mean to interrupt, but…well…" She trailed off.

" Tell us!" Celia shouted.

" Yes, what is it, Mayuko?" Lao added. The girl squirmed around before answering.

" That is…Admiral Zhao, sir, asked my comrades and I to kill them both…" She said, her voice somewhat muted. Celia hit the girl in the head.

" Stupid girl! If they're killed, we'll never get our reward!" She screamed angrily. Right after Celia had said this, an ear splitting scream was heard from below them, near the shore.

Yumi and Zuko were being bombarded by twenty or so people, who knew firebending and they were dressed almost identical to the girl bounty hunter from earlier. They were shooting fire at Zuko and Yumi and in large quantities. Zuko was more experienced then Yumi in battle and he was faster, so he could dodge the attacks, but Yumi was like a baby chick, vulnerable, as her bending was sloppy and not as strong. Zuko was holding off about ten, and Yumi had enough trouble with two. She tripped over a rock while walking backwards to avoid the blasts. One hunter got too close and blasted her shoulder before she could react. Yumi screamed, for her shoulder and upper arm was charred. Zuko did a double take as he heard her scream.

" YUMI, YOU MORON!" He said, out of anger and worry. He kicked a hunter in the side of the head and ran over to Yumi. The two hunters that were fighting with Yumi were incapacitated before you could turn to look. He bent down and shook her shoulders a little more roughly then he should have because Yumi opened one of her closed eyes and narrowed it.

" Th-th-th-," She stuttered, because she was being shaken. " THAT HURTS!" She yelled in Zukos' face, but apparently this was a little too much strain on her and she fell unconscious. Zuko set her down, and stood up.

" You're all fools!" He shouted at the remaining bounty hunters, they looked at him a little taken aback, but started towards him.

Lao, Celia and Mayuko had witnessed this. Mayuko was watching for Laos' reaction while Celia was about ready to run down the hill and take care of Prince Zuko and Yumi herself.

" Let me go, Captain, come on, I wanna go!" Celia whined, fidgeting.

" No."

" What? HOW COME?" She shouted, Mayuko whimpered.

" Like I said, you're not going to have all of the fun, I shall come with you." Lao said, smiling. Celia grinned.

" Well, yes. I should have known that your genius brain would think of that strategy!" She replied, acting as if she knew his plan.

" Actually, I just thought of coming a second ago…" Lao retorted, Celia glared at him.

"…Why do you always do that…?" She growled. He smiled an innocent smile.

" Heck if I know."

With that the two darted down the hill and left Mayuko standing there. She got the hint finally that she was supposed to follow, since she was the apparent leader of the bounty hunters.

" Great, now I can finally get my reward from Fire Lord Ozai!" Celia said, happily.

" Great, now I have to endure Celias' childish games…" Lao sighed and continued down the hill.

Woot woot for completing chapter 11! Rachel


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

" Wonderful meeting you out here, little Prince." Celia mused, jumping down off the landing and punching a bounty hunter that was about to tackle her to the ground. He felland startedtwitching. Zuko snorted as if that was supposed to impress him.

" What do you want?" He asked, Captain Lao stepped out from behind Celia, and waved his cloak away revealing a worn hand.

" Why do you ask such pointless questions, Prince Zuko?" Lao said lightly, he narrowed his eyes. " The girl." He gestured towards Yumi who was unconscious. Zuko moved to the side.

" Forget it. She's for my use." Zuko concluded. Celia burst out laughing.

" What does that mean! That has some negative connotations…" She giggled, Lao shook his head.

" Anyway, " He said, coughing. " It's no use to protect her, and there's no point."

" Says you." Zuko shot back.

" Tell me, Prince, what do you have to gain from protecting the girl? Your father won't like this-" Lao said, but was interrupted.

" Yeah! Our Lord gave us direct orders to bring that girl to him!" Celia persisted, Lao put a hand on her shoulder to silence her. She took a step back and let Lao continue.

" As my comrade has mentioned," He said, glancing at Celia, who recoiled a little. " We do have direct orders from your father to capture the girl, now what do you possibly have to gain by disobeying him?" Lao said, more forcefully.

" Nothing, nothing at all. You didn't think I'd let you two jokers take this valuable girl in yourselves, did I?" A devilish grin appeared on Zukos' face as he outstretched his palm. Lao eyes widened and he jumped out of the way as a jet of fire shot out of Zukos' hand and was heading towards the two.

" Get down, Celia!" Lao yelled from the side, Celia ducked right before the blast hit her.

" Sirs! I am here!" Mayuko appeared from the top of the hill, saluting and tripping.

" Fool…" Lao whispered, as immediately Zuko spun around and lurched his foot out, fire spurting and knocking Mayuko down.

Explosions were heard from behind them as Admiral Zhao and a few others were in the midst of a battle with the bounty hunters. The surrounding houses had imploded and sent Lao, Celia and Zuko flying to the side. The smoke was so thick you couldn't peer through it. Zuko pawed around the ground for Yumis' figure, this was his chance to get out of here. Uncle will be okay for now. He needed to get to safety, he knew Yumi was burned badly and she would need to be treated. He saw her shadow five feet away, he reached out but then stopped, his hand hovering.

" What am I doing?" He asked himself bringing his hand back and standing up. She means nothing to me. Nothing. I should be focusing on capturing the Avatar, not letting her tag along with me…what am I doing…?

The smoke was beginning to dissipate as Yumi could be seen now, her eyes squeezed shut, she would mumble every so often. Zuko stared at her, he tilted his head, confused.

" This is stupid…" He muttered, turning and walking out of sight, shaking Yumi out of his head. Zuko's eyes widened as a memory ran through his mind.

_It was dark outside and the fire crackled and sputtered, green brush surrounded Yumi and Zuko. Uncle had gone to check on things with the men, leaving Zuko alone with the annoying girl. He sat with his back turned to Yumi and the fire, Yumi was sitting on her knees watching the fire burn. She had a smile on her face._

" _It's pretty, isn't it?" She asked Zuko, but she didn't take her eyes off the flames. Zuko glanced at her._

" _No."_

" _What do you mean, no? It's beautiful, it's like Mother Nature's way of entertaining us." Yumi breathed._

" _What are you saying?" Zuko asked, fingering a leaf. Yumi stood up and sat next to him. Zuko slid a few feet away, if this bothered Yumi she didn't say anything because she cupped her hands and brought them in front of her. She opened them up and a little fireball danced in her palm. Zuko turned around and looked at the fire._

" _So what? Any weakling can do that." He said, lighting the leaf on fire and watching it slip through his fingers. Yumi closed her hand and the fire went out, she put her hands in her lap and looked at Zuko._

" _It reminds me of magic, you know?" Yumi whispered._

" _Not really." Zuko answered, looking away._

" _I guess that's just me, then."_

_Zuko looked at her. " Magic. Don't be ridiculous." He replied, ending the conversation._

Zuko shook the memory away and glanced at Yumi who was coming to. " Oh, Agni." He sighed and rushed towards her. He picked her up and darted away just as the dust settled.

The next morning was a complete blur to Yumi, she remembered being hit by a hunter, then feeling a lot of pressure on her arm for some reason. She was fully conscious by midday and stirred on a bed of leaves, she sat up and looked around.

" Oh no, I've been captured!" She screamed, throwing her arms up and then screaming again, because her shoulder burned, literally.

" Way to re injure your shoulder, idiot." Zuko said, he was hunched over a lake, splashing about with his hands. Yumi didn't know what to say, so a small squeaking sound escaped her lips instead. Zuko stood up and held in his right hand a wet cloth that he had just soaked in the river. He threw it at Yumi, she held her hand up to catch it, but it flew past her and smacked her in the face.

Zuko rolled his eyes and sat a few steps away, Yumi felt dizzy as she put her hand to her head. She winced. " My head hurts, " She narrowed her eyes at Zuko. " Did you hit me again?"

" Quiet."

" I want to know if you hit me!"

" I didn't, alright? You hit your head when you fell on the ground." Zuko snapped. Yumi put her hand down.

" That's all you had to say." She smiled and looked at her shoulder. " Oh no! What happened to me? You did this, didn't you?" She asked, more forcefully. Zuko didn't turn around.

" No, of course I didn't. Don't you remember being hit by that bounty hunter?" He asked, Yumi thought with her hand poised under her chin.

" Oh, right." She answered happily remembering, Zuko exhaled. " Did you bandage this?" Yumi asked, pointing at herself.

" Yeah." He replied, glancing back and looking for her reaction.

" It's kind of bad."

" Your lucky I did it at all!" He yelled, Yumi didn't flinch but picked at the wrapping.

" Sorry, but maybe if you wrapped it a little tighter I wouldn't be able to feel the burning sensations as much." She described, Zuko just narrowed his eyes at her and turned back around to face the lake. They both sat there in awkward silence for quite awhile before Zuko stood up suddenly and started to walk away. Yumi lowered her eyebrows.

" Where are you off to, Prince Zuko?"She asked, standing up. Zuko stopped.

" What do you think?"

" Well, I…um…is this a trick question, because I'm not very good at guessing games." Yumi said, Zuko ignored this and continued.

" My sole mission is to find the Avatar and bring him to my father to regain my honor." He explained, his tone low.

" H-how will that help you regain your honor?" She had been wondering why Prince Zuko wanted to capture the Avatar so badly.

" I don't have to answer your questions."

" Oh, come on."

" No."

" What do you have to lose from telling sweet, innocent me?" She asked, tilting her head and grinning. Zuko cleared his throat.

" I'm going to choose to ignore the 'sweet and innocent' part."

" Oh, well be that way."

" I will."

" Fine."

" Fine!" Zuko cried, obviously frustrated. Yumi turned on her heel and ran in the opposite direction, the young prince lifted his chin. " Keep running and you'll make your injury worse, moron!" He yelled at her running figure. Yumi was a distance away and didn't hear his comment.

She clung to a tree trunk as she wheezed and panted, she slid down and sat between the enormous roots that protruded out of the ground.

" …That…hurt…" She mumbled, rubbing her shoulder, then screamed. " Ow! Blisters!" She let go of her shoulder and let her hands fall onto her lap. " Prince Zuko?" She asked softly, looking up at the thick trees above her, poking through the leaves was sunlight that made her squint.

---

Chapter 12. There. Hmm, I wonder…?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**---**

Prince Zuko trudged through the forest, he didn't know where he was going and frankly he didn't care. He was just too angry at everything. His weakness, his failure, at Yumi, but mostly at Zhao. The idiot, what was he thinking, stupid fool. Now he had no ship, and was miles away from uncle and anyone he knew. Unless you count Yumi, but she was probably huddled somewhere crying like a baby that's been separated from it's mother. He rounded a herd of trees and almost tripped over his feet because he was at the edge of a grassy hill that led down to a small town. He peered down into the town. Zuko recognized the town but couldn't draw up the name of it.

" _Will you help me?" Yumi asked, again and again._

" _No, just leave me alone!" Zuko shot his hands out as to back away from the girl._

Zuko recalled this memory involuntarily of course. He shook it away and tried to refocus on what it was he was doing. He looked around and decided to ask—demand where the Avatar is from the villagers. Zuko strutted down the hill and made his way into the small agricultural town. People looked up at him as he passed and watched him until he stopped at a man. He was tall, grizzly and wore a scowl. Zuko walked right up to him; he was considerably shorter and had to crane his neck to see him.

" You!" He pointed at the man. The man growled under his breath.

" What do you want?" He hissed.

" How dare you speak to me in such a manner, obviously you don't know who you're talking to." Zuko said, the man didn't change his look.

" I know exactly who you are, Prince Zuko, the people in this town don't owe you anything and neither do I." The man said confidently. Zuko looked taken aback for a moment, but soon shot back.

" Are you asking for a fight?" Zuko growled.

" PAPA!" A little boy cried as he pushed past Zuko and attached himself to the grizzly man's leg. The man pat the little boys head, as if to reassure him. Zuko looked uncomfortable as he stared at the boy.

" Whatever you need, take it and leave." The man said quickly, avoiding imminent conflict. The boy whimpered. Zukos' eyes darted to the boy then back to the tall man.

" I don't need anything," It looked like the man let out a sigh, but Zuko continued. " Yet, If you would tell me where the Avatar is or his friends, then I'll leave you." He finished.

" Avatar?"

" Don't act like you don't know." Zuko was getting irritated. " I know for a fact that everyone in the Fire Nation was informed about the Avatar's return."

" I know nothing about the Avatar. Now leave." The man said, slightly more timid. Zuko scowled and turned on his heel, stomping away. " What does Kiyotakas' daughter see in a person like you?" The man said quietly. Zuko whipped around.

" You know Kiyotaka?" He called down.

" I did," He coughed. " Until he disappeared. Sad affair, his poor family…" Zuko walked back up to him.

" What's your name?"

" Kyoshiro, are you going to rat me out to your father now?" Kyoshiro answered, clenching his fists. Zuko waved his hand. The little boy inched further behind his father.

" There would be no use to turn in some peasant. How do you know Kiyotaka?" Zuko wanted to know how he knew a high-ranking officer in the Fire Nation army. Suddenly a woman's scream was heard and both Zuko and Kiyoshiro turned to look where the noise was coming from. It seemed as if the woman was airbending at the speed she was running over to the two. Kyoshiro put a hand to his forehead and Zuko didn't know what to say.

" Prince Zuko!" She screamed, holding him by the forearms and shaking him profusely. Zukos' head lopped from side to side, and Kyoshiro eventually pulled the woman off of him. Zuko panted, as he held his chest.

" Are you crazy?" He questioned, looking from Kyoshiro to the little woman.

" Prince Zuko!" She screeched again.

" WHAT? What is it?" He yelled back.

" My daughter and my son, where are they? Please, you have to tell me!" She demanded, reaching out for Zuko again, but Kyoshiro put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

" I don't know what your talking about, woman!" Zuko replied.

" Settle down now, Meru." Kyoshiro said softly to calm Merus' now apparent sobbing. She turned her head and began crying into his arm.

" What's her problem?" Zuko asked, standing up straight. Kyoshiro turned his head sadly.

" Why, she cries because of her lost family."

" And, what does that mean?"

" He son, Aru and her daughter, Yumi are not with her." He answered.

Yumi. Her image flashed through Zukos' head and his eyes widened. So this was her mother. She had never mentioned her before. Although he didn't really take the time to ask her. So what? He didn't want to know her soap opera life, anyway.

" You must tell me!" Meru was at Zuko again, pleading with him.

" Listen, I don't know where your son is, and," He paused looking into the woman's' frantic gold eyes. " I don't know where Yumi is anymore." It was hard for Zuko to say this, but he wouldn't lie. Meru looked as if a weight had been put on her shoulders as her cheeks became sunken and she started to weep, her hands trembling as she brought them up to cover her face. Zuko was tempted to turn the other way and run for it, but he didn't. He just stood there; watching her cry until Kiyoshiro ushered her and his son away. He came out of a small wooden house after he brought them in.

Zuko looked up. " You're Yumi's uncle aren't you?"

" Yes, I am."

" It seems odd that you didn't go look for your brother when he disappeared." Zuko said, turning his head.

" Let's just say Kiyotaka and I were never close." Kyoshiro answered, crossing his arms. Zuko grinned.

" I couldn't imagine why that would be." Zuko noted Kiyoshiro's unapproachable nature. All the same, he didn't have room to talk.

" I swore to never talk to my dear little brother after he became involved with the war," He sighed. " And that's exactly what I did."

" Spare me the theatrics."

" So, why did you come here, Prince Zuko?" Kyoshiro persisted on. Zuko looked at him sideways.

" I already told you, I need to find the Avatar, and nothing will get in the way of that." Zuko explained.

" Is that so?"

" It is."

" Then why do you act so distressed around Yumis' mother?" Kyoshiro pinpointed a feeling of regret in Zuko that Zuko himself hadn't even caught. He snorted.

" Distressed? Are you blind? I was not distressed." He replied, unconvincingly. He was curious to where the man would go with such an accusation.

" It's simple. I know naught of your character but I know of your reputation." He smiled a simple knowing smile. " Even if that is so, a prince is no different then a peasant. They feel the same emotions we all do and I know that you yearn for my niece." He concluded. Zuko stared at him, mouth hung ajar. He blinked a couple of times.

" You have absolutely no idea what your talking about, old man!" He growled and narrowed his eyes. " My only mission is life is to regain my honor. I don't 'yearn' for anyone. Got it?"

" It's as you wish, Prince." Kyoshiro mused, walking away. He stood in the doorway, before looking back, a gentle look in the mans' eyes that wasn't present before. " Don't be a fool. It is said that few people still care for you in this time. Don't let her leave you forever." With that, Kyoshiro disappeared behind the doorframe and shut it behind him.

Zuko stare at the ground, his teeth grinding and his fists clenched with such force that droplets of blood caressed his palms. His stare was trancelike, unmovable and full of thought. Suddenly he roared and fires bursts from the back of his fists. He turned and ran back up the hill, when he got to the top he stood and peered over it. The forest was deep and it was now dark. The sun had set not too long ago and it would be quite hard to venture through the woods now. Rouge assassins stalked the night. It was not safe. Not safe indeed. Yet Zuko crept into the forest anyway. He would have to find the shore; Uncle would most certainly be there, awaiting his return. Zuko sped up and started to run through the forest. He kept a finger propped up to act as a makeshift candle so he didn't trip over anything. He ran for at least two hours when it was generally getting lighter out, not enough to put out the makeshift candle, but enough so he could see where he was running. He made his way past a group of trees that were oddly close together when he stopped suddenly in his tracks.

" Yumi?" He mouthed, but the words wouldn't come out.

Yumi was sitting in the crook of a trees' roots. She was either unconscious or sleeping because her eyes were closed. Zuko's poorly wrapped bandage was still on Yumis' shoulder, she hadn't touched it. He was convinced that Yumi had gone back into town, or at least get some shelter, but she stayed here. What was she waiting for?

He took a step towards her. She stirred, he hesitated. " Yumi." He finally managed, it was unusually soft and gentle. Yumi heard him and her eyes fluttered open. She was laying on her back so she tilted her head up at Zuko. Yumi opened her mouth slightly and her eyes got small as she smiled endearingly. Zuko fell to his knees in front of her and flung himself at her. Yumi was shocked, but caught him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. He came closer and cradled the back of her head in his hand. Yumi's shoulder fell on his and she held her breath. She understood now.

---

Thanks you for reading, please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

" Zuko, what are you doing…?" Yumi whispered, cautiously. He didn't move for a minute, but then slowly backed away. He rubbed his head, and avoided eye contact with Yumi.

" I…I don't know what I was thinking." He muttered, Yumi shifted onto her knees.

" What do you mean?" She asked, shaking.

" Must be temporary insanity." He replied, standing up and turning his back to her. Yumi didn't move for a second, but simply because she was shocked.

" TEMPORARY INSANITY?" She yelled, jumping Zuko. " You jerk…" She said, mock-awe. He turned back to her.

" Well, what were you expecting, I'd do that voluntarily?" He asked, Yumi jumped up and twisted her ankle, falling in the process. Zuko stared at her, then started to walk in the other direction. She stood up, her arms at her sides, shaking in anger.

" Don't forget, you're the one who fell on top of me!" Yumi cried, Zuko spun around and stomped back up to her.

" I was mentally exhausted is all!" He huffed as Yumi smirked. " You just happened to be in my collapsing range." Zuko explained, rather lamely.

" Mentally exhausted my shoe."

" I don't need this." Zuko shrugged and walked further into the forest. Yumi chased after him.

" First the continuous saving of me, the weird wrapping, then you're practically hugging me! What is going on, Prince Zuko?" Yumi wanted an explanation, no one had ever acted so oddly with her. She was confused.

It was a puzzle to Zuko as well. He didn't have any idea why he had just done what he had. Perhaps he was going crazy, perhaps he was getting soft. Maybe he was sick, yes, he was probably coming down with a fever. Then, why…did he feel fine?

" I don't understand, Prince Zuko." Yumi's eyes glistened, as she actually looked worried, or confused. You couldn't really tell with her. Zuko stopped and examined her shoulder. She unknowingly held her whole arm closer to her then her other, probably an instinct. Her robe was burnt off to the bicep. The two layers underneath had been charred as well. Other then the wrapping, her skin was exposed. Zuko forgot about the awkward argument he was in and concern reared its head.

" Are you cold?"

Yumi was in mid-yelling mode, her mouth half open as she tilted her head side-ways. " What? Why do you ask?" Zuko blinked once.

" Answer the question." He demanded.

" Well, not really. My shoulder just sears a little." She answered, looking down at her injury. Zuko sighed.

" You can't have a pain that sears a little." He muttered, sitting down, Yumi did the same, her eyes softened. It was nice, that he was concerned like this. Why, though?

" I'm going to take the bandage off, it's going to hurt." He said quickly, reaching out to her. She hesitated, and her eyes got small, as she bunched them in fear. Zuko noticed.

" Don't be afraid." He said, oddly gentle. " It will only take a minute."

Yumi nodded reluctantly. " Okay." Zuko reached over to her, he brushed her cheek with his fingertips as he untied the knot of cloth on her shoulder. Yumi could feel her face getting red, Zuko didn't seem to notice. He looked her square in the eye.

" Ready?"

" Yes." She replied, biting her bottom lip. In an instant the wrappings were off and were set in a splotchy red pile beside Zuko. Yumi didn't cry out, but held her scream in. She almost burst into tears when she looked at her shoulder, it looked horrible. Zuko was looking at it closely.

" These aren't deep." He said, fetching a red cloth beside him and starting to wrap it tightly around the damaged area. " You'll heal pretty quickly if you don't get into any more trouble." He finished and took the blood-reddened cloth and burying it. Yumi breathed a sigh of relief.

" Thanks."

" Sure."

" Why did you bury that other wrapping?" Yumi asked curiously. Zuko wiped the dirt off his hands before he answered.

" The scent will carry." He answered.

Yumi looked at him sideways. " Well that's sufficiently weird."

" Please don't talk." He murmured, distracted.

" Whatever you say, Prince Zuko." Yumi smiled happily. She peered over at him. His head was bent down so she couldn't see his eyes. " Prince Zuko?" He looked up.

" What is it?" He asked.

" Is something wrong?" Yumis' mouth parted slightly as she waited for his response.

" I've been contemplating some things for a little while now." Zuko admitted, he looked up at Yumi. " I've come to a decision." Zuko announced. Yumi practically fell over out of suspense.

" And!" She demanded. Zuko didn't answer straight off, but stared past Yumi, he then turned back to her.

" I'm going to help you."

Yumis' eyes widened. " With what?" Now it was Zuko's turn to fall over.

" What do you think?" He yelled, frustrated. Yumi sat in the cross-legged position, her hand poised under her chin in thought.

" I do not know."

Zuko growled and gripped the dirt at his sides. " What did you keep pestering me about not too long ago?" He asked her, Yumi wasn't watching him as he asked the question, and she had taken to staring at a light in the distance. She was squinting and trying to make out what it was. Zuko noticed that she wasn't paying attention and he looked in the same direction. He could see the light too.

" What is that?" Zuko asked rhetorically.

" It's a light." Yumi pointed out.

" I _know _that, I mean what's it coming from?" He asked, again rhetorically. Yumi didn't catch on that it was a rhetorical question, so she answered.

" It's an orange light."

" I don't care what color it is, you're useless!" Zuko huffed. Yumi felt it best not to talk too much anymore. Zuko stood up without another word and headed for the light. Yumi sighed, and shook her head before she followed.

Yumi managed to trip over quite a few bushes, sticks and what not, before they actually saw what it was the light was imitating from. It was a candle, from an oil lamp. As the lamp got closer, Zuko gasped at seeing Fire Nation soldiers. Yumi looked quite delighted, actually.

" This is great, they can help us!" She cried, triumphantly. " YO! OVER HER…" Zuko clasped his hands over her mouth and dragged her behind a tree. She screeched behind his hands and flailed about angrily. It was dark and the only sound was the occasional whisper of the men, they were coming closer to the site. Zuko knelt down behind a large Oak. He held Yumi close to him so she wouldn't move or make any sounds. Yumi took in staggering breaths, as her hands were pressed against Zukos' chest. She tried to move them away, but they were too tightly still. She eventually gave up and sat there in silence.

" I don't see why the Admiral is making us go look for Prince Zuko and that other girl…what's her name?" One man noted to the person behind him. Yumi slipped out of Zukos' grip and stalked out from behind the trees into the open path.

" Other girl? I have a name, it's Yu…" Yumis' anger took over her better judgement and she was struck with fear. " Oh no." She breathed.

" It's her! Get her men!" The leader motioned towards the others. They charged at Yumi, fists outstretched.

" No way!" She screamed, halting the soldiers for a moment. She started to breath heavily, she brought her hands up as took a deep breath and held it in, smiling at her opponents. She exhaled and let out a wall of fire that sent the soldiers toppling backward. Although she didn't look happy about what she just accomplished. Yumi looked angry. " I'm not…" She gasped. " I'm not going to be saved anymore."

" Yumi…" Zuko came out from behind the tree he was standing, watching. Yumi didn't look his way.

" Stay out of this."

" Yumi, don't be stupid…"

Yumi raised her fist, firing spurting from her palms. " I'm not going to be weak anymore." She was in a state similar to a trance. The men just watched her, somewhat mesmerized. They actually looked fearful.

Zuko had had enough of this. " Yumi, don't act like the hero now." Yumis' eyes darted towards him.

" Don't start. I'll take care of them." Yumis' eyes became small as they got wet with tears. Zuko sighed.

" You see, you're a wreck."

" I don't care, let me take them!" She cried. Yumi threw a fireball at the men closest to her, they dodged it and started to make their way towards her. Yumi fell to one knee, breathing hard. She couldn't stand up. She forgot that firebending weakens her. " Please, not now…" She pleaded.

" Don't just stand there, morons! Capture her!" The leader yelled. The men lunged at Yumi, fortunately for her by a force unknown they were thrown to the side, crashing into trees causing them to be knocked out. Yumi looked around. Zuko was standing in front of her.

" You better get out of here." For a minute Yumi thought he was talking to her. " Seriously. I'm going to have to commandeer that rhino of yours." Zuko said, eyeing the beast the leader was clutching. He teeth chattered as he shook.

" Prince Zuko, what are you…"

" Go." Zuko whispered dangerously. The man took off down the path faster then a normal person should be able to run. Zuko laughed to himself, as he turned around to Yumi. He bent down towards her eye level. " Get up now." His face blank, but it was different. Yumi pouted, Zuko held his hand out to her. She cautiously stared at it before she grasped it. He pulled her up and led her to the rhino. Zuko let go of her hand to climb onto the rhinos' back. He looked down at her. " Coming?"

" Um, Prince Zuko?"

" What now?"

" I'm sorry about…my outburst…and…" Yumi muttered. He stopped her.

" Don't worry about, just let me protect you. Okay?" Zuko replied, grinning a little. Yumi smiled, and climbed onto the rhino's back as well. Zuko kicked its sides and it went off down the path. They rode for quite sometime until it was light out. Yumi just realized that she had no idea where they were heading.

" Where are we going?" She asked.

" The Royal Palace." Zuko replied simply, as if nothing.

" WHAT? You can't…" She said, grinning widely.

" Oh, stop smiling, I might change my mind about saving your brother from my own home." Zuko lowered his eyes. He really shouldn't be doing this. Yet, he was banished from his country, what else did he have to lose by breaking out a hostage. His life.

" I can't believe you're finally helping me, I'm so happy!" Yumi cried, bouncing around on the rhino.

Zuko ignored her jumping. " Promise me this." Yumi stopped. " Once I break out your brother, you're to stay with me. Help me capture the Avatar." Zuko glanced back for her expression.

" I will." She said, confidently. " Anything to save my brother." Zuko turned back forward.

" What have I gotten myself into?" Zuko muttered.

Review please.


End file.
